Revelations
by Tscarlet
Summary: Freed's gay, everyone knows it, except for Freed. When Tartaros is sighted, the Raijinshuu and other Fairy Tail mages are sent to investigate. With hot springs, kidnappings, sake, pairings galore and bikinis, Freed begins to question was Laxus has meant to him for 5 years. Pairings: eventual FreedxLaxus(main), NatsuxLucy, EverxElfman, WendyxErza, GajeelxLevy, Bickslow, GrayxJuvia
1. An average day

Chapter 1:

**Warning: This story contains themes of a homosexual nature: Don't like, don't read, so please no flames. Flames are for Roy Mustang, and he isn't even in this fandom. This chapter contains language, perverted old men, Bickslow being himself, and my attempts at humor. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in or related to Fairy Tail. If I did, I wouldn't be living off of month-old-rice now would I?**

**(All credit goes to Koa-chan for the inspiration for a fangirl-Bickslow)**

"You wanna say that to my face Stripper?"

"I did say it to your face, ya stupid Flame-brain," Gray spat, dodging a ball of fire that had the misfortune of hitting Elfman square in the back.

Natsu paused, furrowing his eyebrows and taking a few seconds to weigh the logic of what his raven-haired rival had just said. This left plenty of time for a certain, enraged, male Strauss to lunge towards the Fire dragon slayer.

"Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" followed by, "Punching is manly!"

"Ice make: Canon!"

"Wow, Gray-Sama is so strong. And he looks so cute when he sleeps!"

"Hey Juve, when the fuck were you watching Ice Princess sleep?"

"I'm sorry Gajeel-kun, but only Gray-sama may call Juvia nicknames."

"Whatever."

"Fire dragon's: Claw!"

"Gray, your clothes?"

"Huh? Dammit! Where did I put them?"

The fight waged on with ice, fire, tables, and even people being thrown around the wooden guildhall. The person in this case being Levy who was busy screaming at Gajeel that the human body, in fact, was not meant to be used as a missile. The Iron dragon slayer merely tousled her short blue locks in response before lifting her, and then chucking her at Max.

"Oi! Would you keep it down, ya bunch of bastards! Some people are trying to enjoy a damn drink here," Cana said before lifting another barrel to her lips. "Mira, I'm telling you, people these days just don't have respect for knocking a cold one back in peace."

"Cana, please take it easy, it's only eleven o'clock in the morning." The oldest Take over sibling smiled nervously, despite knowing that her brunette friend could definitely hold her alcohol. It was only in Mira's nature to fret about her entire guild family. With that, the Card mage hugged her beloved "boyfriend" tighter. In this case, her "boyfriend" was rather round, wooden and full of beer.

"Taking a hit is Manly," roared Elfman.

Freed Justine let a small smile grace his lips, as he watched the daily disarray of the dysfunctional, insane, unbelievable guild that he was a part of; he would have it no other way. The alcohol, brawling and laughter all contributed to the legendary Fairy Tail. The Raijinshuu were observing from the second floor of the guild, patiently awaiting Laxus to pick a job. Bickslow new better than to touch the Rune knight's sacred coiffure, so the Seith mage chose instead to find entertainment in getting his tiki dolls to pull at Evergreen's hair, while she furiously threatened to turn them all to stone because her hair had taken _hours_ to fix this morning.

"Hey babies, do ya think she's…lookin' fine for Elfma-" Before Bickslow could complete his taunt, Evergreen's hand met his face with an audible slap. Too late, Evergreen's cheeks were dusted with a blush.

"Hmph, as if I would ever make an effort for that idiot."

"Of course not, Ever," Freed interjected reassuringly. He was well accustomed to soothing the Fairy mage, after her and Elfman had been the butt of many of Bickslow's jibes.

The fourth member of the Raijinshuu stared at the S-Class Request Board. The Rune mage didn't want to bother Laxus when his sound-pods were in, so he let the blonde be.

Downstairs, the brawl continued to grow, pulling in such mages as Jet, Cana, and Vijeeter; the latter was busy dancing on top of Nab's unconscious body. The dancer was abruptly thrown off as Gajeel sent an iron pillar into Gray's chest. Wendy just watched, biting her nails and trying to decide who she was the most worried about.

Even Wakaba and Macao had gotten into an argument over whether having a chest or and ass was more attractive on a woman.

"I'm telling ya, Wakaba, all the girls in this guild have got a rack, well maybe except for Levy and Wendy, but have you seen Levy's ass, it sure as hell makes up for it. I'd rather have something a bit more rare like that… I'm sure Gajeel would agree with me." The 4th Master of Fairy tail sat back in his chair cackling, and silently thanking Mavis that the Iron dragon slayer was too distracted to hear his comment about a certain bluenette.

"I have to agree with you there, but Mira's chest is something else, those new Sorcerer Weekly photos are coming out next week." Wakaba said excitedly. "Oi! Mira, ya wanna come over sometime and take a few shoots for a private audience?"

Just then, said beauty was walking over to their table, in the midst of reminding the smoke mage that he still had wife, when Natsu accidentally sent a chair flying in her direction. The piece of furniture brushed against Mira, caused her to stumble onto Wakaba, her breasts landing a few inches from his face. Needless to say, he fainted instantly in his chair, with blood trailing from his nostrils.

"Oops," Mira giggled.

"Lucky bastard," Macao mumbled.

_How improper for Wakaba to be talking romantically with someone with beauty like Mira's, _reflected Freed, squirming slightly at the idea of romance. His thoughts were interrupted when a deafening screech silenced the rest of Fairy Tail.

"NATSU!"

"Oh shit. Gi hee.", "Nice move Ash for Brains", and "Attacking a girl is not Manly" could be heard whispered through the crowd of onlookers. Freed stayed silent, as he pitied the Fire dragon slayer.

Natsu it appeared had been thrown to the bar with a gigantic Ice hammer; he fell right on Lucy causing her strawberry milkshake to spill all over her tank top.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL. THIS SHIRT WAS BRAND NEW." Fire danced in Lucy's eyes as she reached over and pulled the pink-haired man by his ear.

"But Luce," he sputtered, "Gray was the one-"

"Natsu! Don't blame every thing on Gray. You and I are going outside to have a little talk, about how sorry you will be and how much rent you'll be paying for me." The blonde was practically seething.

"Just make sure not too punish him too hard," hollered Bickslow from behind Freed, "We want him to still be able to walk tomorrow." The seith mage wiggled both his tongue and eyebrows suggestively, granted his eyebrows couldn't be seen beneath his helmet. It was Lucy's turn to be flustered. Her jaw dropped in shock and embarrassment, as she tried to conceal the blood soaring to her cheeks.

Erza's face now rivaled the scarlet of her hair, "He couldn't possibly mean.."

"Did someone say punishment?" echoed two voices within the guild. One came from a pink haired spirit who had magically appeared with chains in her hand. The other came from a rather giddy old man with a white mustache, who stuck his head out of his office door.

"Master…" Mira sighed.

"Lucy at your command I will severely reprimand Natsu for his careless actions," the equip mage's blush and fidgeting betrayed the seriousness of her words.

Lucy, by this point had regained some of her composure and stated defiantly that there was no punishment to happen whatsoever. Afterwards, she trotted, defeated, back to her table.

"She liiiiiiiiiiiikes him," Happy practically sang.

"Stupid cat! LUCY KICK!"

"A well I guess that's too bad," said Makarov. "But, listen up Brats! I have an announcement."

**A/N: No one reads these anyways so yay! I will be trying to update once a week, yes, the upcoming chapters will be longer. Reviews are always appreciated, and whoever does review gets sent a naked Gray *****Tapes him in a cardboard box with your address*****. This is my first fanfic, so please let me know how you like it. If you think the rating should be put to M, for sexual jokes and language, then do tell!**


	2. Ulterior Motives

**Warning: This story contains themes of a homosexual nature: Don't like, don't read, so please no flames. This chapter contains language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in/related to Fairy Tail. All credit goes to the great Hiro Mashima, who's alter remains in my bedroom. **

"_A well I guess that's too bad," said Makarov. "But, listen up Brats! I have an announcement." _

At this, Freed glanced over at Laxus, making sure that he was listening to his grandfather's words. Makarov continued, "There have been some sightings of Tartaros, rumors have been flooding the magic counsel. Now, I understand that they are apart of the Baram Alliance and that it is our duty to protect the citizens of Fiore by arresting them as soon as we can." Then he broke out in a grin, "Also the reward for their arrest is over 100,000,000 jewel, so failure is _not_ an option!"

"I'm all fired up!"

Freed merely sighed, Gray and Lucy face-palmed when they heard the master's _real _motivation behind the whole assignment. It was no secret among the children of Fairy Tail that Makarov had earned not only a reputation as a pervert, but as a Cheapskate as well.

"C'mon, there is no time to be wasted! The most sightings of a dark guild lately have been near Worth Woodsea-"

"Wasn't that where we fought off Oracion Seis?" Someone asked.

"Precisely," Erza said. "The first time, when they attempted to enslave Nirvana's Power. Not the whole incident with the clock, which had nothing to do with the rest of the story and was only filler in between the Tenrou island arc and the Grand Magic Games. "

"Erza… shhh." said a discretely coughing Mirajane.

"I swear if fucking, Emo-wanna-be-my-daddy shows up again, I might shove an Iron pole up his ass,"

"You mean Midnight?" Gray said dryly.

"I don't give a shit what his name is, as long as my fist get to meet his face. Gi hee."

The Thunder God finally decided to take part in the conversation, "Metal-Head you're just pissed 'cause Midnight, knocked your ass out the window, within a minute of the battle."

"Can it Sparky."

_How can he say that when Laxus only speaks the truth? _Freed inwardly bristled at the slur. He had devoted his life to following and protecting Laxus, he had marveled at the Lightning mage's every move, action and word. So when someone talked down to Laxus, they were insulting Freed's entire purpose. He had half a mind to attack the metal brute. _Not now Freed, you wont resort to their level, Laxus would be ashamed. _

"Gajeeeeeeel," a blue haired bookworm whined, "It's probably not going to be them, were looking for a different guild."

"Wow Levy you're so intelligent."

"I think you're even intelligenter, Levy-chan!"

"Hey big boy, that's not even a word!" Cana shouted from the floor. Apparently she had decided that lying on the floor gave her a different perspective on life, about mid-way through her fifth barrel. "Did you eat your dictionary?"

"Be quiet Shrimp, you weren't even there either of the times." Levy was stunned at Gajeel's bluntness; Freed glimpsed the fragile hurt in her eyes for a second before she obeyed his command with a small smile. Panther Lily frowned, Gajeel was never _this_ rude. Okay, maybe he was, but not to Levy.

"Now I don't need the lot of you Brats to take care of this. So I have appointed a list of mages to go and scope out the area. The mages going will be the Raijinshuu tribe…"

Laxus smirked, Freed and Bickslow tried and failed to contain their excitement. The Thunder God tribe had never participated in large expeditions to do with Fairy Tail, mostly because Laxus thought it was beneath him. Yet the two other males had secretly always wanted to be apart of one. Evergreen rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation; today was, after all, supposed to be dedicated to a shopping spree with a reluctant Freed. What? He had good taste!

"Gajeel…"

The ex Phantom's face mirrored that of Laxus's.

"And team Natsu minus Gray!"

"Of course Master; I will keep everyone in check."

"This will be so much fun Luce! We can spend so much time without ol' popsicle."

"Oi! Wait what? Why am I not going?"

"Because I have had dozens of complaints about a naked Ice wizard running through the town that's why!" The 3rd, or was it the 6th or 7th hmm… , shouted. His titan magic turned his forefinger giant, in order to point at Gray's current lack of pants, or clothes what so ever. Wendy squealed and hid her eyes. Cana catcalled which earned her a scorching glare from Mirajane. While the Ice mage was frantically searching for something to cover himself, Makarov winked at Juvia who quickly handed him a completely innocent white envelope. And there was no possibility what so ever that inside were scandalous photos of the Fairy Hill's residents. Juvia's stalker ability did have its perks, and if Gray was the sacrifice, Makarov decided, he was damn well worth it.

"Gray-sama! Since you aren't going, you have so much time to spend with Juvia, without Love-Rival."

"JUVIA I DO NOT LIKE GRAY!" Lucy decided that she just couldn't win with the overly obsessed water mage.

"Juvia does not believe Love-Rival, she knows that Love-Rival ogles at Gray's perfect body. With Gray-sama's devilish eyes and toned muscles, his shining abdominals." Juvia was slowly drawing herself into a trance. Lucy put her head in her hands. Gray attempted to pretend as if the entire situation had not reached his ears, but he couldn't fight his bright-red blush.

"I SHIP IT," Bickslow howled as loud as he could. "Ship it. Ship it," his souls chorused. The green haired captain rolled his eyes and looked towards Evergreen to get Bickslow to be quiet, but she was too busy fangirl-ing over Juvia and Gray. Freed decided that perhaps it would be best if he confiscated her Shojo Manga collection. _Then maybe I could see what all the fuss it abou-No! Bad thoughts Freed! Those are for teenage girls and hopeless romantics! _The rune knight told himself he was neither of those.

Bickslow's outburst had silenced the guild, which really said something considering that this was _Fairy Tail. _ Gray couldn't form words in his throat. The silence only managed to endure a few seconds before Fairy Tail, as a whole, roared with laughter. But a demonic aura in the air was so tangible that it forced everyone to turn their heads towards a white-haired barmaid. Snapping out of her daydream that may have involved a Water woman and Ice mage, she plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Shit," was all Gray could mutter before he ran out of the guild.

"Smart choice," Not even the Iron dragon slayer was willing to face that demon-Barbie when she was planning something.

"Alright brats, you'll all be leaving tomorrow at ten o'clock," the three-foot tall man resumed. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah! D-"

"Yes, Natsu you are taking the train."

"But Graaaaaaaamps."

"Actually, Master Makarov…" Wendy fussed with the hem of her dress, trying to summon up some sort of courage.

The Master adopted a softer tone, "Yes? What is it child?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if I could go along with everyone else. You see, we'll be passing Cait Shelter and I wanted to go and say my goodbyes because I never really go to last time. I promise I can be helpful in the mission, I know I'm little but I can help heal everyone! Oh, and I know that it can be dangerous but please let me go! Please! I have been working on my secret arts every since the Grand Magic Games and-"

"Alright, alright you can go, just don't give me a headache." Makarov was secretly proud of the little girl who was willing to face everything she had lost.

But no one in the guildhall was more amazed than Erza Scarlet. Wendy had spoken up for herself. She was strong enough to back and visit her loved one's, something the S-class mage herself hadn't been strong enough to do until a mission had forced her to return to the Tower of Heaven. Erza hastily wiped the tears that had begun to accumulate near the corners of her eyes.

"Just don't be late, the lot of you," was the master's final command as everyone resumed their daily lives. "Even if I can't see you... no matter how far away you may be... I will always be watching you."

"Crazy sentimental old man." Gajeel found the master's, motivational quotes kind of creepy.

"You know, you and Ever really have to stop pairing off the members of our guild, you're starting to turn into Mirajane," Freed said pointedly to Bickslow.

"But would you loved it if we all started turning into Mirajane?" Bickslow attempted to do his best impression of Mirajane moaning in an extremely high octave "Oh Freeeeed!"

"Bickslow do I really need to repeat the fact that I am _not_ attracted to Mira?"

"Don't worry sweetie," Evergreen said, "We know that you're not attracted to any of _her_ kind."

"Well let's just say that you're the only guy hear besides Elfman that will actually looking above her collarbone." The Seith mage high five one of his souls.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Freed was genuinely confused. He and Mira had been good friends since the Battle of Fantasia, but he had never thought anything near the vicinity of being with her romantically.

"Really?" Laxus deadpanned. The Thunder mage had been listening in on the entire conversation.

"Aw Freed-baby hasn't realized it yet has he?"

"What are you all taking about?" Now the Rune knight was feeling a bit defensive.

"Leave him be, he'll figure it out eventually." Evergreen could tell that Freed clearly wasn't ready for any more information on his behalf.

"Eventually when we finally get tired and lock him up naked, in a closet with Laxus." The man with the helmet muttered to himself, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"I am not aware of what you are going on about, but I am going to heed the Master's orders and start packing for our journey." With that the green haired man excused himself and walked out of the guild. The rest of the Raijinshuu followed close behind, each departing to their respective housing.

**A/N: Nothing much to say, please click that button below and review *****Pouts with eyes bigger than Levy's*. **


	3. The Dreaded Train

**Warning: This story contains themes of a homosexual nature: Don't like, don't read, so please no flames, Natsu would swallow them whole. This chapter contains language and suggestive jokes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in/related to Fairy Tail. If I did, the franchise would be thoroughly ruined and bankrupt. *****Viva Mashima-sensei*******

The day of the grand expedition had arrived. All of the Fairy Tail mages were loading their luggage onto the train. The station was oddly populated for a weekday morning with people brushing past each other in a hurry. Amidst the bustling crowd of passenger, one could make out the distinct smudge of scarlet in the sea of gray that was none other than Erza of Fairy tail. The Raijinshuu were busying searching for that particular smudge of scarlet, but alas, it was Erza who spotted them first.

"Laxus, over here," yelled Erza with her arms waving. In her lightweight Heart Kreuz She was standing with her giant luggage cart in tow near a metal bench, looking over to Laxus. Said mage merely nodded, silently motioning for the rest of his guard to go towards his fellow S-Class mage.

The other mages had already assembled and a certain blonde and pinkette had already begun their lover's squabble. "Natsu! You cant be sick already, were not even on the train yet!," Lucy had her fists clenched. Natsu was too busy losing his breakfast to respond. A few other passengers looked down at him with disdain.

"Gi hee what a punk," said Gajeel before his cheeks tinted green and he found himself in his fellow dragon slayer's predicament. Laxus, it appeared, was the only one capable of masking his motion sickness, besides Wendy, for which it had never appeared. Between the two vomiting mages, they had succeeded in clearing the brick platform.

A lanky man wearing a dark blue uniform nervously made his way up to the Fairy Tail gang, avoiding the two sick dragon slayers. "Ma'am… um…. you see… I am not sure that the train can fit that amount of luggage?" The naïve train official was sizing the gigantic cart that held all Erza's bags. She took them everywhere, but nobody knew exactly what they were. Levy though that they were a collection of raunchy books; Bickslow had elevated his suspicions beyond even _that _level; Wendy had put money on the fact that inside was extra armor that she couldn't fit in her storage, and Lucy had 1,000 jewel that they were full of some sort of cake.

The Equip mage pivoted before the poor man could blink, adorned in her purgatory armor and her giant sword hairs away from his throat. Her response was immediate and well practiced, "You dare threaten the safety of all the people of Fiore by not letting me bring all of my belongings?" The few on lookers that had stayed despite the vomiting, slowly backed out of the picture. No one in particular wanted to be skewered by the hulking piece of metal.

"Does that mean it's not bedroom toys?" whispered Bickslow. Evergreen promptly smacked him on the back of his head.

"Erza, I thought we agreed not to get in any fights with the nice train people this time?" The blonde celestial mage sighed heavily. Even after spending a year with the Equip mage, Lucy still hadn't figured out how to cope with her insane amount of luggage.

Erza practically ignored her as usual, taking a defensive stance with her arms crossed. "Lucy, I respect your intentions but at as a proud member of Fairy Tail, I cannot willingly let this man impede on our mission."

"Um, Erza would you please let the train man be, I just don't want anyone to get hurt. But I understand if you don't and I don't mean to cause you any trouble." Wendy, of all people, was standing up to Erza, yet what was even stranger was what followed.

The redhead looked up in question. Her brows furrowed slightly in thought before nodding and replying, "I'm sorry, you're right Wendy, It was wrong of me to lose control of myself so easily." Lucy's eyebrows hit her hairline, the rest of the mages' mouths hung open, the great Erza Scarlet was _not_ one to listen to reason when it came to her giant stash of suitcases.

"Oh its quite okay, nothing that you do could ever be wrong." The Sky dragon slayer's hands flew to her mouth, as if she had no control over the words she had just spoken. Charles glanced up with one eyebrow hunched towards her dragon slayer counterpart.

"That's fine… miss… take all the space you need?" The young man rushed away faster than Gray could remove his clothes. The remaining mages relaxed slightly now that the danger of Erza murdering someone on a train platform had been significantly lowered.

Erza stiffly nodded as the train horn rang out. The members of Fairy Tail all piled into the train, taking up an entire cabin. The space was slightly stuffy in the late spring heat, the cushioned seats that lined each side were stained maroon, the walls wooden and left bare of paint. The air smelled faintly of wood and coffee. One of the perks of having Laxus as a teammate was that he could be… _persuasive_ when trying to find seating for the Raijinshuu. Team Natsu and Wendy occupied one set of seats, while the Raijinshuu took up another; Gajeel and Panther Lily were left to sit alone. But strangely enough, Lucy left her team to go sit next to them. Freed could tell by the arched eyebrows and pouting lip, that Natsu was not at all pleased that Lucy had left him. _What an odd predicament, I don't believe I've ever seen the two of them converse with each other. _The Rune mage frowned as he made to take a seat. Usually Ever and Laxus would sit together, but for some reason she had sat next to Mr. Tiki Doll himself. When he motioned to her seating choice, Ever and Bickslow smirked up at their Captain. _Dammit, those two are definitely up to something. _The only seat left was one next to Laxus.

Freed inhaled a bit in preparation, wait? What? Why would he been nervous? _Freed you are a grown man who has sat next to Laxus many times before, _the green haired man chided himself, _Why would this be any different? I just must be feeling honor bestowed upon me due to the current situation, oh, and I must be nervous for the quest, as well. Surely that is all. _Satisfied with his own excuse, the Rune knight took his seat next to the Blonde. The cushion sank slightly beneath his weight, as he pulled his grasped hands into his lap. The train rumbled to life and was rolling a few seconds later.

From behind him, the Rune mage could make out Natsu's cries from another seat, "Ugh I don't think I'm feeli- No! Please Erza I'm feeling great don't hurt me!" The pinkette was quickly silenced with a swift punch to the stomach. She murmured something that sounded suspiciously like, _His sickness would have ruined my appetite for cake. _

In that moment Freed could have sworn the corners of Laxus's mouth twitched; he did have to admit to himself that he was well attuned to the older mage's movements. Freed dolled out the information to the rest of his teammates. "It appears we'll be taking the train from Magnolia to Oshibana, but then we'll have to walk the rest of the distance passing past the remnants of a guild named Cait Shelter. After about tow to three days or so of walking, we should arrive at Worth Woodsea…"

The Rune Knight proceeded to look up and see if his teammates were paying any attention. Bickslow was busy using permanent marker to sketch some rather crude images onto Natsu's unconscious body, with his hips bent over the back of his seat; Laxus was watching the rolling hills out the window looking rather green; Ever was just flat out bored, fixing her hair in the window's reflection. Freed smiled, he was used to taking care of his small family, even if Laxus was the designated leader.

He tapped the blonde man sitting next to him on the shoulder, "Are you sure you are feeling alright Laxus?"

"Ya, just ya know, the whole motion sickness thing," Laxus replied. There was a damn good reason that the Raijinshuu barely ever took the train.

"Well actually, while I was packing I was thinking about the train ride, so I brought you a few of these." With a quick ruffling of fabric, Freed managed to produce two small motion sickness pills from his pocket. "Of course, it's not Troia, but it should help with the ride."

The Thunder mage was shocked; Freed had specifically done this for him? "No, Freed, it's great, thanks." Laxus took the pills from his teammate. It must have been the infernal train that was softening the filter in between what he thought and spoke, for he surely would have never said, "Ya know, none of us deserve you, takin' care of us and everything."

A small wisp of heat found its way into Freed's heart. "Never say that Laxus, you deserve everything." The blushing Rune knight replied. _He has to know how much he means to us_.

"Ya, well thanks, for the pills I mean."

"Of course." Freed, yawned heavily and let the rhythm of the wheels churning on the tracks lull him to sleep.

The train continued like this for an hour rolling through Onibus. The remainder of the Fairy tail mages were sleeping, gazing out the window or whispering discretely, in Lucy and Gajeel's case. The exceeds were on the middle of the floor, playing cards; for some reason Happy had a knack for the game and had yet to lose a single round. Panther Lily and Charles suspected that its mastery had something to do with the fact that the name of the game was Go _Fish. _

"Psst. Ever wake up." Bickslow was furiously jabbing the Fairy mage in her seat.

"What? Are we there already, and if were not you better have a reason for me to not send you to an early grave."

"No look, Freed." That was all the explanation the woman needed. She adjusted her glasses to sit right on her nose before realizing what had happened. Her captain had fallen asleep on Laxus's shoulder, snoring softly, practically nuzzling further into the Lightning mage. Bickslow quickly took a picture with a camera lacryma so that he could blackmail the two later. " Kawaaaaaaaiiii."

She smiled at the sight of her friend who didn't even know he was in love, much less with whom. Maybe they would have to resort to locking them naked in a closet. _And, Bickslow thought that nobody heard him in the guild, _she smirked. A part of her though did worry about how harshly Laxus would act if he ever discovered Freed's feelings. He knew that the Rune knight was gay, hell, half the guild new, but it was obvious that Laxus had never bothered to question who his friend loved. She was glad that her and Elfman had progressed past the awkward stage. Yes! They had been meeting up for months now. But Evergreen would admit defeat to the wretch who had the nerve to call herself Titania before she would say she was dating that hunk. _Dammit. Did I just call him a hunk?_

Unbeknownst to the other two, Laxus had woken at he sound of the Seith mage whispering/yelling at Evergreen. He looked over to find that indeed, the mysterious weight that was on his shoulder was none other than Freed. The Thunder mage, however, could not see why this was a big deal for his two comrades because he found it, well, nice to see the defenseless side of Freed. The green haired mage's face was slightly flushed lips parting every so slightly, contrasting his skin like rose petals on cream. The young man sleeping on him put up such a disciplined exterior that Laxus thought about getting him drunk just for the hell of it. He laughed inwardly at the thought, and decided that sometime he would have to do just that, if only to see what kind of drunk the captain of the Raijinshuu was.

Freed awoke to a large bump that seemed to be coming from behind them. Barely having enough time to register that he had fallen asleep on Laxus's shoulder, and turning tomato red when he did, a series of magical explosions echoed inside the train. All of the members of Fairy Tail were listening intently to the ruckus around them.

"Bandits!" a high-pitched voice was heard from a neighboring car.

"Fucking hell," was all Gajeel said.

**A/N: Fun fact: a good 50% of chapters end with eloquent comments from Gajeel. I decided to update one more chapter before next week. Next chapter will be uploaded next weekend, (sooner if I can get 3 more reviews?), please review/favorite/follow whatever .**

**Guest:** I do plan on it *Wink*

**Froupin: **Don't we all. But don't worry, there will more in the future chapters


	4. The Almighty Iron Cocoon

**Warning: This story contains homosexual themes, and if you haven't figured that one out yet, I frankly don't know what to tell you. No flames please, "They are UsELEss aGAiNst My WiND maGIc"-Erigor said something like that, too lazy to look it up. This chapter contains language, and an awfully staged, tiny fight scene. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada. If I did, Fairy Tail would be completely Raijinshuu centric because I find them a hell of a lot funnier and cooler than Team Natsu. (No offense to Team Natsu lovers/fangirls)**

* * *

Now, it was one thing for a group of unruly criminals to try to steal from passengers. The again, it was completely another if said passengers happened to be an _elite team sent from Fairy Tail_, which held _four dragon slayers_, four, all powerful, irritated, motion sick mages, _on a train. _

Freed silently prayed for their condemned, sorry, burglar assess.

Gajeel was the first to move, a growl alight in his throat, "Iron Dragon: Iron Fist!" The gleaming pillar was sent through their cabin and into the next, where it buried itself into the jaw of a bandit. "Well shit," the mage said, while looking through the gaping hole he had created; a few utterly terrified passengers stared back towards the studded man in horror, deciding he was the more fearsome of the two forces. _Guess it would only be fair of me to give them one hell of a show. _Regardless,he would have nobody, especially not some low-life weakling, make him spend more time on this death configuration. "Iron dragon: Roar." Metal shard's erupted from his lungs and cut into the attackers, the stream was abruptly cut off when Gajeel sensed something coiling around his ankles.

The band of burglars, eight of them to be precise, appeared to be wielding Cable Magic. Two of the mages let their cables loose to rap Gajeel up from his ankles to his shoulders. As he fell to the ground, unable to balance, he caught the grin of a black exceed munching on a kiwi. _Arrogant cat, I am never going to live this down, am I? _The Iron Cocoon's adrenaline from the fight had dissipated, and he began to remember that he was on a moving vehicle. In response, his stomach clenched and stirred furiously.

"Raging Bolt!" Laxus decided he had had enough fun watching the younger man make a fool of himself. With a lightning current he neutralized 5 mages instantly. The slightly charred bodies slumped to the ground, a few feet away from the wide-eyed passengers. Gajeel was fairing even worse and passed out.

Bickslow decided to join in on the fun. The Seith mage jumped out of his seat and onto his souls. Honestly he was causing more irritation than damage, as he flew around on his dolls, swatting at the heads of some unsuspecting mages. When the mages retaliated he merely cried, "Oh senpai! Slap me harder senpai! Oh yes right there!" His voice sounded suspiciously like his Mirajane imitation, yet somehow he had produced enough embarrassment and confusion that one enemy mage had just stopped fighting all together. _Honestly, _Freed thought, _what am I going to do with him?_

Erza evaluated the situation in an instant, memorizing how quickly her opponent's magic was. Abandoning Natsu's sleeping body, Titania quickly equipped into her Flight Armor. Spinning and soaring past the writhing tentacles of black cables, she leapt through the hole connecting the two cars. She saw a cloth covered arm barreling towards her unprotected side and shifted her pelvis sideways to dodge. Another cable flew towards her right. Not having enough time to avoid it, she managed to grab the thick cord and slice it in half with a slash of her sword, along with part of the cabin roof. Erza guided the enemies towards the Fairy Tail cabin, and away from the bystanders. Once at the edge of the breach between the two, she leapt to the right wall and bounced passed the cable wielding mages; they were now cornered in between a quarter of Fairy Tail and a ruthless Equip wizard.

"Aw hell," one of them said.

Using the butt of her sword, she knocked the remaining men unconscious and mercilessly threw jabs until they were long past getting up. With that, she "disposed" of the eight, picking them up one by one and tossing them out the train.

Freed cringed, watching the bodies bounce over the sandy terrain. While he did belong to the raunchiest guild in all of Fiore, he preferred to get things done… the clean way. Speaking of raunchiness, the Rune knight looked up and groaned. Both cabins had been rendered to scrap metal. Between random iron poles, scorched lightning/green laser marks, and slashes from the redhead's sword, Fairy tail had exceeded its reputation. _Great_.

"All passengers, the guild of Fairy Tail has abolished those criminals and you are now safe with us guarding you." Erza was trying to calm everyone down, but the passengers were shell shocked and quivering at the savage who had quite literally _torn apart a train. _Frankly, who could blame them?

"Who were those guys?" Lucy questioned.

"Who cares, we got'em," came the cocky reply from the lightning mage. Laxus surveyed their cabin for the first time, noticing the damage only one guild would have been able to deliver to an innocent train. "Shit, Gramps is gonna kill me."

"Laxus, it has been so nice knowing you, and I want you to know that the guild will never be the same with- without you. Yo-you… mean so much to all of us," a tear traced down Happy's blue cheek. A jolt of lightning however, sent him crying back to Lucy.

Laxus sat back down with his team. Despite practically tearing of the roof, the train was somehow still rolling and on it's way to Oshibana.

"I'm glad you're safe." Freed voice was cautious, but honest nonetheless, his spine tensed as the Thunder God was pressing against his shoulder. The familiar flutter was casually brushed off, as it had been for the past 5 years.

"Course I am, I could have taken a hundred of those fleas. I'm not leaving you guys." _Again_, the word echoed in Laxus's mind as he looked over the team that had once again accepted him, for reasons he couldn't fathom after the whole '_Whoops, I suddenly realize I care about the guild, my guild that I am in the process of destroying'_ thing_. _Laxus had categorized that as his angst-ridden, rebellious teen phase.

"I know." The Rune mage didn't know what to say anymore. The memories of Laxus, his purpose, leaving him… Well, he didn't want to reminisce upon the lifelessness that had shortly befallen him. He wasn't completely helpless; it had just taken some time for the green haired man to adjust. But Laxus was back, and that was all that mattered.

"Well I wish this train would hurry up, if it starts to rain and my hair frizzes, there will be lives to pay. Considering we HAVE NO FUCKING ROOF!"

"Chill your bitching, Ever," Bickslow said with and eye roll. "Bitching, Ever," his souls sang.

"I do not bitch! But if you don't shut those tourist souvenirs up, I will give you something to bitch about." Just because her glower wasn't currently laced with magic, it could still turn people to stone. Bickslow was a prime example as he clamped his mouth shut. Evergreen definitely scared_ the loving, breathing life _out of the Seith mage. So instead he cradled his souls, telling them that they each had meaning and could accomplish anything they wanted. What? Souls still had feelings no matter what wooden doll they were trapped in.

"The awful witch doesn't mean it babies. You aren't souvenirs, you're very important to gift shop culture."

"Bickslow, I am sitting less than a foot away from you, I can hear you."

"Shhh… you're gonna wake Freed-baby," he motioned to the man who had fallen asleep again, thankfully, in Freed's mind, in a less compromising position against the windowsill.

"No, you're going to wake him up with all of your blathering!"

The train ride continued more or less like that before they finally arrived at Oshibana.

* * *

"Come on sleepyhead, we're here," Laxus gently shook Freed's shoulder and almost lifted him out of the seat.

"Huh! Wha- oh I'm fine, I assure you I can walk on my own, Laxus," the other said half-teasingly.

"Well then lets get off this hell hole."

As the Raijinshuu got out of their seats, they noticed Erza giving Natsu a similar, yet much rougher treatment.

"Oi! What happened while I was out? Don't tell me you guys got to fight without me!" Natsu was on the verge of tears, "And Ice Princess isn't even here to fight!"

"Natsu! Can't you go one day without a fight?"

"Happy," the pinkette drawled, " Lucy's being mean to me."

"No she liiiiiiiiikes you!"

"Stupid cat!" Happy's body would have smashed against the ceiling, _had there been one._ Lucy, who was probably the most adapted to his behavior, sighed and tugged Natsu out of the train in order to regroup with the others. "NATSU IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?" she screamed pointing at the R-rated illustrations that a certain Seith mage had, ever so kindly, drawn. Bickslow doubled over as Natsu tried to erase the images all over his arms with his finger and then his tongue.

"Natsu! You're going to give yourself a hickey!" the celestial mage cried.

"Yeah baby!" Bickslow agreed, "Isn't Lucy the one supposed to be doing that?" With that parting comment, and a wiggling tongue for good measure, Bickslow ran for his life, deciding that Lucy kicks were only funny when Happy received them.

Erza was currently explaining the damage to an official whose jaw hit the floor at the sight.

"You-you… must… be Fairy Tail," the meek girl was completely defeated.

Once Erza had sorted out the matter, which involved a few suits of armor, a searing gaze and the usual amount of threatening, she filled the group in with the information for which Freed had provided to the Raijinshuu, not that they had been listening. Afterwards the team decided to split up and regroup that evening with supplies. Lucy was practically forcing Erza to go shopping for cute bras with her, repeatedly refusing Natsu that '_No, he could not come watch them try on their new garments.' _The Raijinshuu were going to get large quantities of food and the exceeds were planning on searching for paths overhead. Natsu and Wendy were off to get more acceptable clothing for the forest. Fairy Tail was about to part ways when Erza felt a tug on her ankle.

Glancing down, she met Panther Lily's eyes, "I apologize," the black exceed started, "but I was wondering where Gajeel was." The reaction was instant, Erza's face blanched and she noticed for the first time that the grumpy Iron dragon slayer wasn't to be seen. Quickly recollecting her thoughts she thought about him on the platform, inside the train car, and the bindings, _the bindings…_

"You left him in the bindings didn't you?"

"I left him in the bindings."

"You left him in the goddamn bindings…" Lily sighed. It looked like he was going to have an eventful day. Before the knight could come to terms with what had

happened, Lily used Area and left in search of Gajeel.

* * *

**A/N: Bless Atlanta for its inability to cope with ice, aka. I have a snow day. Here it is as promised, since I got 5 reviews for the last chapter. I know that some of the language, even in the descriptions, is somewhat vulgar, but I chose to have it this way because this is supposed to be at least somewhat humorous. Now, as far as the fight scene, we all know it was pretty horrendous, so could you please give me feedback on what you liked, how to fix it etc.**

**If I can get 3 reviews for this chapter by Sunday (please, they nourish me), chapter 5 will be up by then!**

**Jules: **I really want to get some good build up, mostly to keep you guys reading *hides face*. But not to worry, there are plenty of Fraxus moments, as well as other couples in what I have planned. Thank you!

**Kitty723: **Hopefully you survived because I'm updating early *wink*.

**HairPullingFrustration: **That means so much considering that this is my first fanfic *Ships you a naked Gray and another member of your choice from Fairy Tail*

**Staravia2.0: **He he… he. Well I'm glad it's not the bad kind of interesting? Thank you so much for the review!

**Marshmallowgilbird: **Why thank you, I will try to!

**Awesomesauce99: **I know, I got to the point where there were little enough Fraxus stories that I felt the need to write one. Thanks you!


	5. Market adventures

**Warning: You should know the deal by now. No flames, Xancrow would smite you with his own. This chapter contains language and a butt load of innuendos. **

**Disclaimer: Mashima = Creator of Everything Holy. **

After Lily's departure, the Fairy Tail team went in their separate directions. The Raijinshuu walked east to the local market.

"Alright, we should store up on crackers and bread first off, then some nuts to maintain our protein; Lily would never forgive us if we didn't buy kiwi's, same with cake for Erza; Natsu requested Ghost Chili's, gosh that sounds excruciating; Happy wants-"

"Fish," the others finished.

"Of course, then we need to stop for dried meats, guavas for Lucy; she says they improve her skin? Oh and we should get…" Freed rattled off his countless list of items. The group trailed amongst side him, receiving a few uncertain glances, what with the helmet, lightning scar and fairy wings.

After about ten minutes of walking, Evergreen violently waved her hand in front of Freed's face, in attempt to get his attention. They had arrived at the market, but it appeared that the green haired mage had not take notice. Instead he continued to read his list, furiously scratching out and adding items as he went. Laxus forcefully tugged his shoulder when Freed was about to cause a lot of damage to a fruit-vending cart. It was one of many that lined each side of the cobblestone. Everything from scarves to pork loin could be found on the street.

"Huh?"

"You were about to cause a few dozen peaches to be bruised." The Lightning mage gestured towards the bucket of said fruit, inches away from Freed's head.

"Never knew you were the abusive type, Justine," Bickslow looked toward the sun and started to sob, "And all those peaches ever did was love you, and you took that away from them… How could you?" He was now tenderly caressing the side of a peach, looking up at his leader, " Laxus, you can tell us if Freed ever starts to hit you, I promise, Ever and I are your closest friends."

Needless to say, the Seith mage was left to bask in his melodrama, as the remainder of his team headed towards the bread stand.

"Remind me to write out a _special _set of runes for our dear Bickslow."

_Really? As if Freed could even land a hit on me? The Thunder God himself. _"Just ignore him. He's a freak."

"I was thinking more bat-shit insane," Ever said with a huff.

Freed allowed himself a chuckle, "Perhaps he'll grow out of it eventually?"

"Ain't it a bit late for that?"

Freed sighed at the remark, one could still hope. Although, he surreptitiously liked taking care of Bickslow, it was like having a pet parrot. _Annoying as hell _sometimes, but a friend nonetheless. Ever's eyes comically widened as she saw someone selling hand-painted fans and rushed right over, leaving Laxus and Freed to get bread. _Guess I'll be doing everything as usual. _Only a few meandering souls could be seen in the market, most likely due to the darkening sky. But the wafting aromas of honey and flowers lifted the weather's sour mood.

Freed approached the cart, and its vendor. She was no doubt an attractive woman, her long black hair dripped past her bosom, which rivaled Mira's, and her eyes were a muted green. Her right hand twirled with the pen that was set between her teeth. She sized Freed up in an instant, gleaning the compact muscular build beneath the lengthy cloak.

"Can I help you? With anything at all?" her tongue twirled around the base of the pen before pushing it halfway into her mouth and leisurely sucked. She ended the process with a harsh bite on the writing utensil.

_Shit that would have hurt,_ Laxus thought to himself. Watching the events unfold from a few feet away was far more entertaining than deciding to intervene. _Good luck with getting into his pants. _Laxus was 98% sure that Freed wore an iron chain, complete with padlock, around said item of clothing, his green haired comrade was the epitome of innocence. _Not to mention the fact that a pig's tail is straighter than he is._

It wasn't like Freed went around flaunting his sexuality. Mostly due to the fact that he was thought to be the biggest prude in all of Fairy Tail, and _he wasn't even aware of his own sexuality_. The Raijinshuu, however, knew him well enough to catch him gawking slightly at other men, and his ambivalence to female attention. Thanks to a certain doll master openly fan-girling over "boy's love", most of the guild knew as well. It turned out that Juvia was a die-hard yaoi fan-girl, and that hadn't exactly quenched the rumors. Basically, she kept a secret collection of R-rated manuscripts centered around the Rune knight. _That _collection, however, was nothing compared to the naughty things written about Gray and Lyon.

"Ah, yes could I please purchase two loaves of sourdough, and three of rye?"

"Of course, anything that would please you," her canines grazed her bottom lip. _Girl must be wicked with her mouth, _Laxus admitted. Despite his inward commentary, he had truthfully never done anything with a girl. _Anything. _Hell, he hadn't even had his first kiss and he was_ twenty-fucking-one. _

"I appreciate your eagerness," Freed said with a kind nod.

"Of course, but would you like any of our buns? Perfectly round and smooth, ample in quantity, sure to satisfy any man's need." The woman leaned forward and pressed her elbows together in a way that made her already-prominent bust appear to grow. Her chest was only mere inches away from Freed's face, but he took no notice.

That was almost Laxus's breaking point; he had to cover his mouth with one of his large hands to stifle the laughter. _Mavis, please, this is too much, help the damn girl. _And yet, he felt something tighten in his throat, he didn't like how she was taking advantage of his teammate."Psst, Bickslow get your ass over here," he whispered.

"What's up?" Bickslow reluctantly retired from all but molesting the peaches.

"Look… sh-she's… she's trying to seduce Freed!" His whisper almost broke at the end. Laxus's resolve might have been resistant, but the Seith mage's sure as hell wasn't. In an instant, Bickslow was pounding the ground; tears were spilling relentlessly. His tiki dolls mimicked his actions. When the Lightning mage glimpsed the lust in the bread vendor's eyes, the same tightening reappeared, but this time he brushed it aside without complaint.

The Rune knight put a finger to his mouth thoughtfully in answer to the woman's offer, "I'll think I'll refrain, I do not believe our mission requires buns."

"Are you sure, the buns taste wonderfully sweet, even at a lick. Why don't you come to the back and have a nibble?"

Bickslow was trying, really he was, to get off the ground, when her question was sent him into another fit of hilarity. Evergreen was back by then, 7 new fans in hand. She later commented that the shop contained barely any suitable options. The Fairy mage gaped and then smirked at the seductress's comment.

Fried was completely and utterly oblivious, there was no other word to describe it. _Well it is awfully nice of her to give away a sample of her merchandise; it would be rude to turn her down after all. _"I'm sure I can spare a moment," he replied eloquently. She guided him by his neck scarf to the walk-in storage unit. Laxus was torn between ending up like Bickslow and that mystery sensation, irritation more-like, which caused him to growl ever so slightly.

Since it was probably for the better that her friend did not end up as a single father, Ever stomped over and grabbed Freed's arm. The vendor sent Evergreen an impaling glare, too bad Evergreen's own glare turned people to stone, which she did. The bread vendor's lips were immediately frozen in a snarl.

"What are you doing Ever?" Freed looked up at the new statue. The statue's creator only patted him on the head in response.

"C'mon were leaving, honey." 5 loaves of bread were tossed to the Rune knight. Freed sighed and reached into his wallet to leave more than enough jewel on the counter. He knew that Ever's spell would wear off in a few minutes.

A part of Bickslow moped alongside his giddiness. For Mavis's sake, the gay guy got more game then him! He was seriously wondering on how women didn't find 'the helmet and pinstripe-bodysuit-clad look' a turn-on. Oh well. One day, he would find a obsessive fan-girl who had a face tattoo and, to quote master Makarov, "A body that won't quit!"

"Turning her to stone really wasn't necessary," Freed muttered to himself as he got himself a drink of water.

"Yeah," Bickslow defended his teammate, "He was only going to lick one of her buns!" Okay, maybe it wasn't the most effective support.

The she-fairy turned on her stiletto and pointed to Bickslow and Laxus "The lot of you are going to get him raped one of these days!" Bickslow wiggled his tongue. The Lightning mage crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Wh- what!" water spewed everywhere as the "would be victim of harassment" choked. "That'swhat you thought was going to happen? You're all insatiable!"

"The _hell_ does that mean?" Laxus grunted.

"Dude, she was about to envelope you into her breasts in order to suck your life force and maintain her youth-" for the thousandth time, Evergreen hit him upside the head.

"That was most certainly not going to happen, you saw the whole thing Laxus!" Freed's bright green hair clashed with his burning face.

Laxus replied with a snort "Sorry, Freed, imma have to side with Titania-wanna-be on this one,"

"Laxus, please!"

"DREYAR, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Shit, I didn't think she could hear me." The enraged woman was slowly stalking towards Laxus, her eyes glimmered and her Guild insignia darkened.

"Laxus?" Freed questioned.

"Mmhm?"

"Run."

"Yep." Now it really countered his s-class rep to run away from a fight. But damn, Evergreen secretly scared the shit out of Laxus, so he wisely vanished in a spark of lightning.

"DREYAR YOU COWARD."

Freed somehow managed to calm his teammate down with the purchase of 26 new fans, Lucy's guavas were going to have to wait. After an hour, the Rune knight declared it safe for Laxus to return.

The Raijinshuu spent the remainder of their day retrieving all the must have items in order to complete the mission. Thankfully, they did not run into anymore woman interested in taking the green haired man home with them. At 6 o'clock, they decided to join the others at the train station. _It's going to be a _very _tiring walk isn't it? _Freed thought.

**A/N: Et voila! More Fraxus ahead in two chapters time. Next update will be next weekend. Please don't forget to Review, it only takes a few seconds!**

**RafaelplusMickey: **Haha thank you so much!

**steampunk-crow:** I'm glad that someone besides me likes the humor, sometimes I just crack up when I read how awful my jokes are.

**Staravia2.0: **Once again, thank you!

**MacaroniWithExtraCheese: **This review made me squeal. I'm glad that you thought it was plausible; some characters are really hard to get right. Thank you so much for the review/favorite/follow!

**Kitty723: **Oh and yet there is so much more of Bickslow being a pervert.


	6. Where's Gajeel

**Warning: This story contains themes of a homosexual nature. *Searches restlessly for Fairy Tail related flame puns*. This chapter contains language and more innuendos, courtesy of Bickslow. **

**Disclaimer: Nah, definitely nah. **

* * *

The group of mages met back at the train station, before all venturing to the Hotel Fleur. As the name suggested, the entire building was lined with various orchids, azaleas, tulips and other flowers that only Droy would have no trouble naming. It was a quaint little hotel, filled to the brim with Fairy Tail mages. Lucy was busy informing her fiery teammate of the high flammability of flowers.

A frail looking woman strolled over to the intimidating group of mages. Smile lines were warmly etched into her skin, and her hands gestured outwards in sign of invitation. "Welcome to the Hotel Fleur. Now, if you be as kind as to follow me to the reception desk, I can get all of your room assignments sorted out. According to your master's orders, you have four rooms booked, for a total of nine people, but I only see eight here…"

"Um- well, you see," Erza cringed.

Deciding it was better to spare her the embarrassment, Lucy stepped up. "Our last friend might be coming a bit late, you see he got into a bit of a _bind._"

"Of course, could you describe him just so I know what he looks like if he comes in later?"

"A trashcan." Laxus volunteered helpfully. Honestly, Evergreen's hand was getting a bit sore from hitting idiotic men.

"He's really tall, and piercings _lots_ of piercings, kinda scary…" Lucy said. "Oh and like this huge mane of black hair, everywhere-"

"Everywhere?" Bickslow asked innocently.

"Well yeah, I-"

"Lucy, I didn't know you had explored deep into… Gajeel's JUNGLE DOWN UNDER." A series of high fives were exchanged. The Rune knight rolled his eye. Erza firmly placed her hands over Wendy's tinted red ears. The bluenette, in turn, blushed furiously at her touch.

Lucy immediately started screeching, "What! No! No! I didn't mean it! Not like that!"

"It's okay, everyone eventually has to admit it to themselves." The seith mage continued. He revealed his stamped tongue triumphantly.

"Tell that to Freed," Erza muttered. The green haired man raised an eyebrow at the comment. She then spoke up, "I honestly didn't know that you liked the bad boy type."

"But he's _so tsundere._" Bickslow and Ever echoed dreamily.

"Erza! I don't like Gajeel! Please, guys, I really don't like Gajeel… Right… Natsu?"

All eyes turned to the man with pink hair, who was sitting on a bench. His head lay on his fist; he looked like a first grader doing simple multiplication. Despite his thinking stance, he mad no motion to answer Lucy's question.

"Natsu?" She asked again.

"Yeah!" He was quick to respond this time, "My Luce would never like a big brute like Gajeel!"

"_MY?" _The mages collectively gasped. Was Natsu not half as dense as he appeared?

"Huh?" There was a pause, as he realized his mistake too late. _Thank Mavis, Mirajane and Lisanna aren't here, I don't even wanna think how much they would freak out. _The possessive really had spilled out. _Dammit! Now Lucy's gonna think I'm weird or something. _"Um, I have to go… fire and stuff, ya know." With that, Natsu sped out of the Hotel, a giggling Happy close in pursuit.

The Celestial mage was left, mouth agape, to discern her own thoughts.

The receptionist coughed, reminding the remainder of the guild that she, indeed, still existed. Exacting a not from her pocket she said, "Anyway, here are the room assignments by the order of master Makarov: Wendy is with Erza, Evergreen is with Lucy, Bickslow and Natsu, Freed is with Laxus and Gajeel."

"Fuck me," Evergreen said.

"Ever, dear, despite how eager I would be to comply, I am not willing to receive 400 pounds of _man_ to my face." Bickslow added with a grin.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy stared down the woman in glasses.

"Take a wild guess, Blondie."

Before a cat fight could ensue, much to Bickslow and Laxus's disappointment, the receptionist interrupted, "Ahem, also a side-note was left, '_Freed, would you make sure Laxus takes his vitamins daily and brushes his teeth, right after? It really would warm an old man's heart.'"_

The Seith mage was the only one brave enough to crack a smile.

"I… am going… to _kill_ him. The senile old bastard!" Onlookers could almost be positive that little clouds of smoke were coming from Laxus's ears. On the other hand, the sparks shooting off of his skin were very real.

The corners of Freed's mouth twitched. He put a hand on Laxus shoulder. "Alright, but can it wait till we finish the mission?" He didn't expect a response from the still seething Lightning mage, and he received none. He turned towards the hotel worker with warm eyes, "It's not to worry, thank you for your help, we'll make our way up to the rooms now, if that's fine."

"Of course, here are your respective room keys."

"Alright, everyone get some sleep. I will be doing a patrol later tonight. I expect everyone downstairs at 8 o'clock, am I clear?" The Equip mage had changed into her Adamantine armor for effect. Her actions earned a few weary glances from the other clients roaming the lobby.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

With that, Fairy Tail trundled into their awaiting rooms. Each one was relatively modest, with two full beds, a small bathroom, a Television Lacryma and a desk. The floor was blanketed with a taupe carpet, and the walls were a very pale cream. Freed strode in and placed his luggage gently next to the side of one bed while Laxus hauled his onto the other.

The Thunder god marched into the bathroom, while Freed reclined onto the heap of pillows.

"Alright, I'm taking a shower, I still can smell burnt cable." It was hard to believe that their train expedition had taken place only that morning.

"Make sure to take your vitamins!" Freed called slyly.

"Ya know Freed, you are so lucky that you're not Bickslow because your ass would be so fried right now. And wipe that stupid grin off your face." Laxus retorted from within the bathroom.

"How do you even know I'm smiling oh Great Thunder God-Sama?"

"Because you're a coy little bitch."

"Guilty as charged," Freed laughed. He always felt at ease when he was alone with the other man. Despite their leader/follower relationship, the Raijinshuu was probably the closest-knit group in all of Fairy Tail. The Rune knight turned on the Television Lacryma and scoured the channels for a cop show. _Is Laxus done already, Mavis knows I need a shower as well. _

"Oi, Freed. Come here."

"Yes Laxus?" He swung his legs over the side of the bed and entered the bathroom. Sitting of the counter was one of those folded towels, this one in the shape of a kitten, asleep with its tail curled around itself.

"They always were your favorite," Laxus said as he saw his companion's eyes brighten. The Rune knight's love of cats was an odd yet almost endearing one. "I just wanted you to see it before I used the towel and all."

_He'll go to hell before he admits it, but he has the ability to be considerate. Wait- use it? That means he hasn't used anything since- if he hasn't then-. _Freed squealed, quite embarrassingly as he turned to see a fully unclothed Laxus, water still dripping from a mop of blond hair. The droplets trickled down his broad shoulders and onto his abdominals, etching every ridge of muscle. The Rune mage didn't allow himself to follow the water's path any further. Quickly averting his eyes, he threw the cat shaped towel at the Lightning mage.

"Laxus! For Mavis's sake, put on some clothes!"

"C'mon were both guys!" He yelled to the retreating green-haired man. Shrugging, Laxus dried himself off quickly and wrapped the towel around his hips. "Better?"

"Decent," came the neutral reply, cerulean eyes still refusing to meet burnt orange.

"Whatever, bathroom's all yours." Accepting his offer, Freed collected his belongings and entered the shower. He stripped himself of the heavy overcoat, being very careful to hang the material so that it wouldn't touch the slightly damp floor. The neck scarf, loose pants, button-down shirt, and undergarments were soon to follow.

He took a second to look at himself in the mirror. Despite never being one for vanity, he couldn't deny that he was curious about how others saw him. Before his eyes, his body was lean, but hardened; his shoulders taught, and narrow hips; Freed's skin was pale, but unscathed, with the exception of the birthmark under his left eye; his structure was not bulging yet well defined; his jaw was rounded, chin pointed; lips were tucked in a small frown; hair bright, mint green, and thin; the two lightning cowlicks perched atop his head. And in his eyes, well, in his eyes there lied the one attribute that could not stand about himself: a deep sorrow, an emptiness, a profound need; weakness.

Spinning on his heel, the Rune knight turned the shower knob slightly. _Get a hold of yourself; Laxus wouldn't even talk to you if he saw that weakness. _He allowed himself a sigh as he pulled his lengthy hair out from its ponytail, and immersed his slender frame in the steady flow of warmth. His eyelids fluttered shut so as to not allow the world to see the fragility that lie beneath.

* * *

**A/N: I already have the next chapter planned out and will update once I can get say, 4 reviews? Please, critical or positive, it doesn't matter. Also, it would mean a lot if you were to check out my Fraxus One-Shot: Solitude. Thank you so much for those who take time to review, I do my best to reply. **

**Staravia2.0: **Thank you! I'm trying to not trying to be too obvious with the hints that he cares about Freed, but he is so dreamily protective!

**Sailor-MSA: **Thank you so much for taking the time to review. Freed would make an adorable princess in my opinion, now all we need is for his dragon to capture him.


	7. There's Gajeel

**Warnings: This story contains romance of a homosexual nature. This chapter includes very sensitive themes such as suicide and child abuse. **_**The views expressed by the characters are NOT necessarily the author's views on the subject; so do not take any offense. **_

**Disclaimer: All characters and whatnot belonged to Hiro Mashima, may the anime return soon. **

* * *

The water had long since grown cold, but Freed had remained static. Pulling himself from his stupor, he moved to turn off the tap and let the remaining moisture slide from his skin. After drying his hair, he wrapped a towel around his waist, just as his companion had earlier, and removed himself from the steamy room. The brisk air met his pores with a cool shock as he left. Freed found Laxus still in his towel, lounged across the far bed. The green haired man adorned himself in a striped, green and white pajama set and sat on his own bed. The cop show from earlier was still blaring. As Freed moved to get his hairbrush, he noticed Laxus wasn't really paying attention, but rapidly chewing on the inside of his cheek. _And all I did to break him of that habit, at least it serves as a warning signal. _The usually unnoticeable motion told Freed that Laxus was very upset. Sometimes, it was the only sign of emotion the blonde showed.

"Laxus, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'." At this point, they both knew he was lying, but neither brought it up. Freed sighed and returned to brushing his hair.

"Hey Freed?"

"Yes, Laxus?"

"Could I-"

"Of course," Freed didn't need the other to complete his question. He lifted his body from his bed and sat directly in front of the Thunder mage who kneeled in order to comply with the position. Said Thunder mage, took the brush from his friend's hand and ran it through the dampened tresses.

From the top to the end, Laxus brushed the green hair, working through the tangles, marveling at the two pronounced cowlicks. It was this action that had always helped him to relax, he often did it when the Raijinshuu were out on mission, or whenever he was alone with Freed. The blonde loved the repetitive motion of his right arm, the silky texture of strands beneath his fingers, like blades of grass. Laxus just adored Freed's hair; it was so delicate and pretty. _Pretty? I must be high or something. _He had even considered growing his own hair out for a while, but then reconsidered due to his fear that he would become blonde Gajeel. _Plus it would look hella gay, _he smirked, _not like Freed would have to worry about that though. _

The man whose hair was being brushed hummed contently with every stroke, but the trance was broken when the bristles ruptured against the buttons trailing down the back of his shirt.

"Dammit, Freed, take off your stupid shirt, it's getting in the way." Now, Freed would have usually refused, albeit blushing modestly, but due to his current state of euphoria, he soundlessly did what he was told.

"Yes, Laxus."

"Better."

The smaller male's attention turned back towards to the airing program. He didn't really remember what had been happening, but currently a policeman was searching an abandoned house. Through the speakers, the high screaming of a child could be heard, the detective moved faster. The agony in the screams was growing louder as did the bashing of furniture, and the detective rounded the final corner.

As he turned, the screen depicted a dirty grey room, trails of blood dragged across the walls. It appeared to be made of concrete, and the remains of a shattered window littered the floor. A defeated heap was discarded in the shadow of a brawny man. The heap was revealed to be a child who lay with blackened bruises, and open cuts upon his face. His eyes were wide in absolute terror, mouth open in a silent scream. The man merely laughed and raised his fist to deliver another blow as the child cried out.

"_No! Daddy, please!"_

He could feel the tension in the hand brushing his hair. Freed's hand lashed out to the remote and quickly changed the channel to sports. Allowing himself to exhale, he closed his eyes.

"Hey, why did you change the channel?"

"We-well," Freed stuttered, " I just wanted to check out some stats from a game last week."

"Freed, it's more likely that Droy gets laid, than you being into any sport whatsoever. You're an awful liar, you know that right?" Laxus turned Freed's head around to face him. Blue eyes searched worriedly into the orange pools, but where the Rune knight expected to see anger or frustration, he only glimpsed something softer, perhaps even singed with sadness. _Gratitude?_ No, not when the Thunder mage had just reprimanded him. "Look, you're too damn polite to say it, but I know you're thinking about Ivan. But it's fine, don't worry bout it. I'm cool, so just go back to your show."

"Laxus, I don't need to see it, we can just wa-"

"Go back to your damn show," the blonde said with a knowing grin. When the green haired man looked as if he was going to refuse he said, "You're like an middle aged woman when her kids are at school, you need your cop show."

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that last part, and turn it back."

Doing as he said he would, Freed was relieved to find that the scene filled with abuse had ended, with the father being arrested. The pair sat back in silence and watched as the father was deemed unable to be tried due to his newly discovered mental sickness. He was instead sent to an institute, and a friend of the policeman's happily adopted the abused boy. The episode came to an end with the father hanging himself in the ward and his linens constricting his throat.

"Good, the world is better off without people like him." Laxus said, turning off the Television Lacryma.

The shoulders, that belonged to the man whose hair Laxus had taken to braiding, tensed. If child abuse was a touchy subject for the blonde, then suicide was the counterpart to the green haired man. "You really think that someone dying makes the world better?" The Rune knight's voice shook.

"In his case, yeah he's a goddamn bastard to hurt his kid like that, but he shouldn't have killed himself, suicide it stupid."

At this, Freed jumped of the bed and turned to face his partner. "Stupid! How?"

"Well, I mean it's a cowards move. If a problem is hard, make it better." Laxus shrugged.

"Ho-How…How can you say that so easily?" Cerulean globes expanded in fear shadowing the pale clutch of skin beneath. "Maybe, everyone isn't as strong as you are Laxus! Maybe they've tried to fight it, but life just gets too painful." Freed's fist curled into the linen's, knuckles paling.

"You're justifying some fucker, who beat their kid!"

"Laxus," Freed was desperately attempting to console the both of them, "I tried to change the channel. Dammit- I tried Laxus, but please, I'm begging you, don't base every single person who commits- or even thinks about suicide on a television example… there are so many other, terrible, awful lives that people are sick of bearing.

"Well when I was away, you know when Gramps dropped my ass, this guy from Zentopia I met really helped me out, and he told me that all people that kill themselves are just being selfish by leaving their family. I mean would anyone think to care about how other people needed them? Life is all that there is and why would you go and waste it?"

"Selfish? No! The people that drive them to such measures are the one's to blame. You wouldn't know the empty, hollowness of absence, the lack of purpose or the emotions that attack you every second, the thoughts that scream, terribly loud, as the days pass so achingly slowly as everyone else goes on. Maybe you can't understand what suicidal people go through for the one's they love, it's a goddamn last resort! Everyone should be able to find an end their strife! The rules are that a human being shouldn't be able to make another of their kind want to kill themselves, it-it's wrong… It's against the rules." He couldn't help it; the frustration was causing his blue eyes to redden. _Don't you dare talk to me about when you were away; I can't go back there. _He could feel his lungs working fast and the awkward clenching and unclenching of his fists that jittered nonetheless. The uneven sobs that wrought his body wrecked havoc upon the practiced mask that he had worn for five years.

"Well he was a priest, so he knows what he's talking about, right? I mean, if you throw God's gift back in his face, well, you deserve to go to hell."

"No, you're wrong! You're wrong! I-I can't accept that Laxus… I CAN'T ACCEPT IT!" Laxus looked up for the first time and saw the cascade of tears that fell from Freed's eyes. _Never, _had he seen the man be so upset, so passionate about anything. _Shit what did I do? _But Freed couldn't stop himself, he was too far-gone to try and take his words back, not that he would. "If someone is miserable to the point that th-they take their own li-life… they sh-shouldn't have to be punished for being depressed. You're right; some people rationalize staying alive because they won't go to hell. But nobody commits suicide because they think they're going to heaven, they do it… they do it because what they're living now is worse than any pu-purgatory imaginable."

"Freed? Hey it's okay I didn't mean to-."

"No. They deserve to be happy… they deserve to be strong." _Mother, she deserves to be happy, I can't say I do, but she does… she does. _"I'm not strong. I'm not like you Laxus… I'm weak, I can see it," he whispered the last part to himself, before collapsing into a fit of tears.

In an instant the Lightning mage leapt up from his bed, still towel clad. Tan arms caught the Rune Mage as his knees buckled, but before he hit the floor. Part of Laxus was amazed; the green haired mage had never lost his composure like this. Gathering his friend into the concave of his chest, he nestled his chin into mint hair. The man whose sticky tears he felt upon his chest was a complete mess; his limbs moved shakily, his recently brushed hair was disorderly. Completely and utterly broken beneath his arms. _I did this. I fucking broke him, dammit. I'm sorry Freed, I'm so sorry. I only hurt you again. I didn't wanna hurt you anymore. _He didn't voice any of his thoughts; for fear that he would only further upset the Rune mage.

No words needed be said, as Freed clung desperately to the Thunder mage in the confines of his tight grasp, sobbing to no end as he let all of his frustration and angst flow through each drop of water shed. Below his chin, the Rune mage's ear was pressed tight against the blonde's broad chest, the solid pulse of Laxus's heart echoing in Freed's mind. _Please Freed, I'm so sorry._ Laxus sat back on his bed and so that his shoulders were against the headboard and the green haired man was straddling him like a koala, with his hands tucked into Laxus's chest. The blonde felt the other's erratic breathing and the sweat that formed from the tight embrace. _I'm so sorry. _He held him there tightly, not ready to relinquish his comfort until Freed's sobbing had eventually ceased. Beneath the Lightning mage's gaze, Freed looked so mistreated and defeated behind blue eyes. How long had they been there? A half hour at least, perhaps more.

Freed could finally feel himself returning to normality. Unfamiliar warmth radiated from the slightly calloused membrane beneath the Rune knight's fingertips. Ashamed to have broken down in front of his leader, he couldn't yet bring himself to look at he who was able to summon vigor that Freed had not. _What will he think of me; surely he will despise me now. This warmth, h-he's… he's hol-holding me? He's holding me. _

"Laxus?" Sore pupils looked up into his own.

"Freed I'm s-"

"Thank you." And really at that moment, Freed was almost the happiest he had ever been clutched in those arms; it didn't matter if he was strong. He was safe. Someone had cared. _Laxus really cares, the bastard might never understand why, but he has done so much more for me than he can imagine. I could never burden him with that responsibility; it's not fair to him. _But how bad the green haired man wanted to reach out and… reach out and…

And that's how Gajeel found them; two shirtless men on a hotel bed with one straddling the other. "Oh, I am _so_ not fucking dealing with this shit."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, finally done, *****wipes sweat from forehead*****. I think that's the longest chapter yet. Sorry for not updating sooner! *****Dodges assorted rotten fruit***** I must admit that I am not too pleased with the characters in this chapter due to the subject, so I apologize if they are OCC. Not sure when I can get the next update because exams are right around the corner… Like it? Hate it? Please take the time to review!**

**Staravia2.0: **In my mind, Freed would rather maintain the 'cool guard dog' look in public, but after so many years together, they can't help but be close.

**Midori the Matchmaker: **Sorry for drawing it out! More Fraxus is on its way!

**showsomespirit: ***sigh*, there is just not enough Fraxus on this website… Thank you!

**Iloveanime: **Don't worry, it's-a-coming… *ominous laughter*.

**Nekko: **Thank you! This truly means so much, and as you can see I do plan on continuing!


	8. The cliche not enough beds situation

**A/N: Special thanks to Staravia2.0 who really motivated me each chapter to keep this fanfic going!**

**Warning: This story contains themes of a homosexual nature, if you haven't figured this out yet, then what are you doing here? This chapter contains language and an extremely adorable, possibly OOC Laxus. **

**Disclaimer: hahahahahhahahhaha… nope. All characters belong to Mashima-sensei. **

* * *

"Aw, fuck Gajeel, it's not what it looks like." Laxus jumped off the bed, unfortunately his towel decided to stay. Abruptly, Freed was pushed off of Laxus's lap and onto the mattress. With a string of eloquent curses, a disgusted sound from the Iron dragon slayer and a blushing Rune mage, Laxus managed to hastily slip some boxers onto his hips, and stalk over to the man with black hair. It was evident in the rigidness of he shoulders that he was threatening Gajeel to say something about what he had not-exactly-walked-into.

"Damn, you're gay Sparky?" Gajeel tact was notorious. Crimson eyes narrowed smugly at the man who had beaten him up so many times before. _Oh, this is so great._

"What the f-" Laxus's jaw tightened.

"Sparky ya can do whatever the fuck you want with Pretty-boy, just no way in hell where I'm sleepin," Gajeel said. Freed tried to form some sort of reply, anything really, but his emotionally exhausting day left him with his mouth simply hanging.

"METAL HEAD! I'm not gay! I'm not into disgusting stuff like that. What you saw was me helping Freed, like Nakama should, or are you still living in Phantom Lord?" Now if there was one natural defense mechanism rooted in Laxus's brain when times got stressful, it was being a grade-A insatiable bastard. Despair was written raw over the shirtless Freed, while the anger radiating from Gajeel was enough to cool the room by a couple of degrees. _Great, I managed to hurt them both within one statement. _

"Why you," Gajeel started, but the rest of his words were lost on Freed's ears.

_Disgusting, _Freed thought, _he thinks I'm disgusting. No, be sensible now. He just said being homosexual was disgusting. I shouldn't be offended. He's right, it's against the rules to like other men, plus its not like I'm… _He put the dangerous thought to sleep swiftly. Surveying the two grown men in the middle of a very near fistfight, Freed decided he had to intervene. The two cocky dragon slayers were too busy launching insults at each other to notice the head of green hair crawling beneath them, drawing runes on taupe carpet. _Well this isn't degrading in the slightest, _the Rune knight thought wryly.

"Activate." Freed said with a sigh. Sometimes he really could relate to being a housewife, these two were less controllable than toddlers. A transparent violet light soared up from the floor and enveloped each dragon slayer in their respective rectangular prison. Laxus relaxed his tensed fist and turned towards Freed with a silent promise to get him back later. Gajeel, on the other hand, kept repeatedly ramming himself into the rune barrier, showing off his knowledge of excessive profanity.

"Gajeel, was it really necessary to leave me with your mess at the restaurant-Oh, I see, hmm. It happened already did it?" Panther Lily had chosen this moment to enter the hotel room. The sheer exasperation in his voice equaled that of Freed's as they shared a glance. "Good to see you Freed, and you as well Laxus. Would you care to tell me what just happened here Gajeel?"

"Well, I walked in on Laxus and Freed having sex-"Gajeel ranted.

The two Raijinshuu blushed, quite cutely Panther Lily noticed, and simultaneously yelled, "Shut the hell up!"

"Forget I asked." Lily said. _Well then, there goes the 2000 jewel I had on the bet that it would take another 6 months. _

"Lily I can assure you that we were most definitely not doing things of that nature, we were merely sitting on the bed." Freed tried to muster what control he could. Lilly pondered, _So my bet is still valid?_

"_Laxus_ was sitting on the bed," the Iron dragon slayer interrupted. With his cat's entrance, he had finally ceased trying to break through his rune confines. "_You _were sitting on _him_."

Freed could only hope that he would pass out by the flow of blood rushing to his head. He supposed that he did look quite ridiculous kneeling on the floor with his face alight, hair unruly and current lack of shirt. It couldn't be more embarrassing to be caught in that position. _I was straddling a man for Mavis's sake. _Not to mention that it had been Laxus, his Thunder god of all people. He had been in such an intimate position with his _leader_ that now Gajeel, and most likely Panther Lily, would have no trouble believing that the two were involved romantically. At least Freed knew that whatever Panther Lily thought, he had the decency to be discreet whereas Gajeel, was not only a creature not to be deterred, but would tell every living sole in all of Fiore. _Will Laxus hate me if the rumor gets out? Would he really? I suppose I wouldn't be able to blame him if it were to ruin his image. _

"I said shut the hell up," Laxus said, interrupting his teammate's train of thought. "Nothing was happening, Gajeel was just imagining things and being an idiot."

Lily sighed and shrunk down to his more endearing form, "Of that, I have no doubt. And I am _sure _that Gajeel will say nothing about this-"

"You can bet your ass I will." The Iron dragon slayer's canines loomed ominously against the pale pink of his lips

"-Unless he is willing for the guild to get a full report of this afternoon's… events."

All of the pigment drained from Gajeel's face in an instant as he nodded severely.

In that moment, Freed was sure that Lily was an angel that had been sent to him from some shining heaven to relieve him of his struggles upon his whitened wings. Laxus just arched an eyebrow and smirked. The green haired man could not help but let his thoughts stray, _One day his face will just stick like that and he'll only have himself to blame… but then again… its not a bad look for him, the way his jaw tighten- what the hell am I thinking… _

"Great, um Freed?" The Lightning gestured at the box of purple light surrounding him.

"Oh of course; release." The barriers dropped immediately, and the Rune mage lifted himself to his feet before making his way to sit on his bed. It was when Panther Lily left to brush his fur, that Freed noticed another problem: There were only two beds. And by the looks of it, the other two humans had drawn the same conclusion. Gajeel was the first to lunge onto the remaining bed. The matters sagged slightly under the weight of the muscled man whose bits of metal only increased his mass. Upon hitting the covers, Gajeel turned around on his back triumphantly, with both hand behind his head and legs splayed.

"Like _hell_," Laxus snapped. "Get your ass of that bed, or I will fry it into tomorrow."

"You wanna go Sparky? I was dragging my butt around town all day because you bunch of idiots forgot me, I sure deserve a goodnight's rest."

"I'm S-class, I outrank you, now get out of my bed." The Lightning mage stayed true to his name as little sparks danced across his skin.

"I thought this guild wasn't about taking orders, or are you still trying to make the damn thing yours?"

"Metal head, do not try me."

Gajeel then smiled as he conjured up a winning retort, "If you really want the bed, why don't you go sleep with Pretty-Boy over there." Laxus couldn't prevent the sudden torrent of memories, emotions, feelings that chorused through him at the mention of him holding Freed not fifteen minutes ago. The natural response of course was to lift his right hand.

Before the fist cackling with white energy could land its mark on the Iron dragon slayer's cheek, Freed spoke up, "Laxus I will be sleeping on the floor, take the bed, you deserve the sleep. As your guard, it would be against the rules to take what is yours.

_Always going on about the damn rules aren't you?_ Laxus grinned grimly. His green haired companion was loyal to a fault and he knew that even if he refused the bed, Freed would end up sleeping on the floor anyway. _Might as well put the bed to use._ "Yeah, thanks." With that, he trudged over to the now empty bed and waited until Lily turned off the lights to try and close his eyes. With a quick glance to his right, he saw the reassuring form of his Rune knight curled up on his left side.

For the first two hours, Laxus just lay face up, staring at the nondescript ceiling. As much as he longed for it, sleep and the relief it brought, seemed to evade his eager grasp. It must have been past midnight and still his fatigue granted him no mercy. But what really bothered the blonde was that he didn't know _why. _It happed often enough before, that he was kept awake with unpleasant thoughts. Usually those concerned the guild, or more often, his father. _May he burn in the deepest circle of Dante's Inferno. _The sleeplessness had even occurred when they were fighting the damn bastards from Grimoire Heart. Now, Laxus was lying in a simple hotel bed, and he still couldn't shake the feelings of unease. After spending hours trying too hard to drift into slumber he scoured the darkened room. When he saw what he believed to be Panther Lily wrapped up in studded arms, he couldn't prevent the corners of his mouth from twitching. He then turned his gaze downward.

Tired, unfocused eyes made out the curves of Freed's jaw and shoulders, bathed as he was in the shadows, the two wrists that clasped around his slim midsection protectively to the thin legs wrapped around each other. Just like he had in the train, earlier that day, Laxus traced each defined wrinkle and line of musculature that was visible with his gaze. The rumpled pajama shirt lay astray and forgotten on the other side of the room. The Rune knight's chest, which had been shaking unevenly with sobbing, was barely moving up and down. Unbeknownst to Freed himself, the green haired man pulled the flimsy blanket closer, as a shiver wracked his body. _Dammit Freed, you really are too loyal for your own good. _Laxus didn't voice the words aloud. _Well at least one of us is getting some sleep. _Stretching his back for a second, the blond lifted his silhouette from the bed and crouched down to be at level with his green haired companion. Tucking his arms beneath the lithe person, Laxus lifted Freed to his chest princess style. Freed weighed more than he looked, Laxus supposed it was due to the fact that most of the Rune mage's body was muscle through and through. Depositing the smaller man onto the bed, making sure to tuck the covers up to his pale neck, Laxus hesitated a moment before brushing a stray stand of hair out of Freed's face. It was the silken hair that the Lightning mage had taken such care to brush. It was all Laxus could do to allow himself a small smile before lying down on the carpet.

"Goodnight you idiot," He whispered to Freed, not expecting a response. He did, however, get one, just not from whom he expected.

"You do know I saw that entire fucking thing, right?" Gajeel growled groggily.

"And you said there was nothing going on…" Panther Lily smiled in the dark. _Gajeel is really rubbing off on me isn't he? _However, the exceed decided that question was better left unanswered as he let his droopy eyelids shut.

Laxus ignored them and somehow, his mind found its path to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhhh, I apologize over and over for not updating sooner. Exams were really a hassle, but that's all over now! I apologize again if some of the dialogue tags are unclear. Gajeel and Panther lily are my favorite characters ever, so I had to throw them. Too all of you who wanted to kill Gajeel for interrupting (myself included), I have a lot planned out for Freed and Laxus first! Thank you for taking the time to read and review. **

**Like it? Hate it? Have a suggestion? Please let me know!**

**-Tscarlet**

**Staravia2.0: **It really is amazing, and kind of ironic, when all these themes seem to repeat themselves. I love having all these abstract magical characters, but who are still grounded my real issues (say Cana and her father). It means so much to me that you believe I portrayed the opinions accurately, so thank you very much.

**Kitty723: **Muahahaha, yes tragic backstory indeed. However, I'm still trying to work it into the plot, so we'll see. Thank you!

**Guest: **Exams=death.

**VampyreEmoHunter: ***sighs* I really have no proper response to the Bickslow question… comic relief? I will make note to tune I down a bit. Thank you for the review!

**moonlightclock: **It amazes me that this story can do such things, so thank you very much!

**Guest2: ***Suspicious glances* heheheheh


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of our favorite characters that have not been so involved in this story! (aka, my effort to appease to all fandoms that aren't necessarily Fraxus)**

**Warning: This chapter contains language, mild violence, and unanswered questions. *****ominous laughter*******

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, Mashima, yada, yada, yada. **

* * *

And in the same hotel in which two cocky dragon slayers, a French noble cosplayer, and a flying cat found themselves sleeping, quite the ruckus was going on within three other rooms. And in the guild, merely a 4-hour train ride away from this hotel, 5 individuals found sleep coming no easier. And thus was born: The Tale of 7 Chambers

* * *

_Tale of Chamber 1_:

Levy McGarden looked up to see a vacant apartment building to her left. _Of course my brain somehow managed to lead me here. _The petite woman stood in the dying light of day and glanced wistfully towards the home of her best friend: Lucy Heartfilia. She felt so silly knowing that the Worth Woodsea expedition team had only departed this morning, but still she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to talk to Lucy. The window above her blue head looked so wrong with all the lights out and the absence of breaking furniture and laughter. That's how Levy found herself absent-mindedly roaming the stone alleys of Magnolia, with her beating heart and wandering mind. And why she was going through all of this? She would rather not say; it was worrying enough that said reason had left Magnolia too.

Yes, the Almighty Iron Machine, Gajeel Redfox himself, Phantom Lord's elite, Metal-Head, _the man who had crucified her to a tree_, had wormed his way into her heart, metal spikes and all. _Damn him for that! _She thought/yelled to herself. But if there was one thing that Levy McGarden prided herself on, it was her solid reasoning. So for the first few weeks, she had simply categorized her affection as a silly crush and nothing more. Need you be reminded that despite her overwhelming forgiveness, he had still _crucified her to a tree_.

With a sigh, the orange dress clad woman turned on her delicate heel and let her frustrated steps lead her back to Fairy Hills, and hopefully, peace of mind. Of course just when she had come to terms with her feelings, her best friend had gone and left for a mission that could take weeks.

Once within the safety of her dorm, her thoughts were filled of stupid dragon slayers and their stupid grins, stupid vests, and stupid piercings. All these thoughts of stupid things preoccupied her mind to the point that when she sat on her bed, she didn't notice the dark shadow that jumped out from behind her door and held a knife to her throat.

* * *

_Tale of Chamber 2:_

Wendy looked over at the admirable physique of a certain alluring redhead changing into her pajamas. Now it wasn't as if Wendy Marvel was a pervert, thank you very much, because for Erza Scarlet, changing was the same as clapping her hands together. It was simply because Titania's magic absolutely fascinated the younger woman. Not to mention, had the former been true, Charles would have scratched her eyes out within seconds. The Equip mage was simply the embodiment of all that the Sky dragon slayer had ever wanted to be: tall, strong, beautiful, kind; the list could go on forever.

"Wendy, allow me to have a second in the bathroom before I turn off all of the lights."

"Mmhm," came the shy reply from beneath white covers. A minute later, the redhead appeared from behind the bathroom door. 5 long strides landed her near the side of Wendy's bed. A calloused hand brushed the smaller woman's forehead and fell to its owner's side.

"Goodnight, Wendy," Erza hummed with an unmistakable fondness; she had practically taken care of Wendy since the Cait Shelter incident.

"Goodnight Erza," the Sky dragon slayer couldn't help but continue to smile as the lights were turned off.

The sleep that had shortly befallen her was little to nothing as a sudden fury of scrambling awoke the bluenette. Even without the artificial lighting, she could make out the writhing body. The frivolous tossing and turning, the buried screams, the pounding fists sent the dragon slayer into a panic. Jumping out of her bed, she ran to the other side of the room and shook the other woman's shoulder quite harshly. When crazed brown eyes met her own chocolate ones, Wendy reassuringly stroked Erza's scarlet mane.

"Its okay, I get them too," And without a second thought, Wendy crawled right into bed, into Erza's open arms. In seconds, they both had fallen into a dream-induced state, with a certain lack of any lingering night terrors.

* * *

_Tale of Chamber 3:_

Happy and Natsu had yet to return to their hotel room, so Bickslow had taken the liberty of using all the pillows and blankets in the room to construct a fort, wedged in between the two beds. One of the duvets formed the roof in between the two beds while the other remained inside the cloudlike fort. Upon the second duvet, lied a man wearing a very legit steel helmet and 5 haunted tiki dolls; overall an average day for the Seith mage.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as he received a paper cut from the newest addition of his favorite manga. He held the miniscule slit up in the air saying, "Kissy make it feel better?" Taking their turns, each floating doll managed to press their wooden lips against the tiny bead of blood. "Kissy make it feel better," they chanted. There was definitely no possibility that he had gone insane.

Suddenly Natsu barged in, alone, as it appeared that Happy had gone off somewhere with Charles. _Would the kittens be blue or white?_ Bickslow mused, only half joking. The pinkette proceeded to lie down on one of the barren beds. Bickslow raised an eyebrow as Natsu just stared up at the ceiling, doing nothing.

"Hey Natsu-baby, are you high because sharing is caring, according to the fundamental laws of physics." The Fire dragon slayer, however, ignored the question completely. _Damn, that must be some good shit. _

Then, the man on the bed said, "Nope can't do this." And with that, Natsu sprung off of the mattress and landed on his feet. Merely a few seconds later, he was halfway out the door when Bickslow shouted, "BOOTY CALL: ALERT" followed by, "Make sure to use a condom!" Once the room had been emptied of the pinkette, the Seith mage returned to his manga with visible hearts in his eyes, "Ahh love, super kawai indeed."

* * *

_Tale of Chamber 4:_

The water mage sat upon a bleak windowsill, eyes cast in the direction in which her one true love resided. The glimmer of moonlight shone upon cornflower locks, tingeing them silver, casting her shadow upon her bedroom floor. _Juvia finally has some time alone with Gray-sama, and yet she stills doesn't know how to make him reciprocate these feelings. Others think of Juvia as childish, and they brush her feelings aside with pity or laughter. None of them could understand the amount of which Juvia truly cares for Gray-sama, for he is perfect, and there is no other for Juvia and never will be. Perhaps Juvia can go somewhere with Gray-sama, oh that would be perfect, just like a date! And then the beautiful Gray-sama would look into Juvia's eyes and declare his undying love! And then-_

A clash violently interrupted the water mage's train of thought; it was loud but heavy, as if someone had fallen. Then… silence… absolute silence. The calamity had come from the room beneath hers. _Oh no! Levy!_

Juvia bolted out the door and was running down the stairs before her brain had caught up. Her feet were racing, and suddenly her hand was on the Script mage's doorknob, body braced and heaving.

Upon her entrance she noticed two things immediately; the first was that the tiny form of a mage was sprawled against the bed; the second was that a figure was leaning over the body with a shining flash of steel, a knife.

"Water Slicer!" The sword like force of liquid jutted from her palm and towards the assailant.

"Sound wall," The other person's voice was shrill, it must have been a woman. A torrent of screaming wreaked havoc upon Juvia's ears. _Ugh… Juvia must get the woman away from Levy. _

"Water body!" Her now liquid mind relieved some of the pressure from the intense volume. The assailant was now standing against the bed frame with her back to the wall. "Double wave!" At the moment, Juvia did not care that she was currently flooding the room, and ruining a good amount of the countless tomes Levy kept. Leaping over a pile of said books, two jets of water rushed towards the other woman and hit her square in the chest. She sank against the wall, and slowly tried to stand.

"Sound palm!" Juvia was forced onto the opposite wall, her head whipped against the wood. The other woman grinned and repositioned her weapon once more before leaning towards the still unconscious Levy. She had her back turned away from Juvia, and was kneeling over the Script mage's chest, hand raised in a strike.

'_NO_!' was the only thought driving through the water mage's mind. Her head was throbbing, but the abrupt rush of adrenaline had her leaping across the small room, feet atop piles of soaked books. There, just as the tip of metal touched Levy's throat, Juvia tackled the kneeling woman from behind and threw her arms around the woman's neck, as if being given a piggyback ride. In the midst of all the commotion, the water mage managed to get a grip on the knife and turned it upwards, away from Levy's body. In this motion, she had flipped the edge of metal right across the assailant's throat, effectively slitting it. The body beneath the water mage went limp, and speckles of blood sprayed Levy's unconscious chest beneath. As the dead woman slumped onto the Solid Script mage, Juvia could not help but fall into unconsciousness herself.

* * *

_Tale of Chamber 5:_

Gray lay on his back with his limbs spread out like a starfish. _It's not damn fair; I should have been able to go on that mission. Now that Flame-Brain is going to get all the credit AND destroy the entire forest, great. I can't believe they just left me here like that! Bastards, the lot of 'em. What am I going to do to keep myself busy? Well I guess I could always go on a mission, but I don't want to go alone, gosh that would be boring. Hmm... Oh! I could go with Juvia, the Unison Raid thing we did was pretty damn cool. _

Satisfied with himself, the Ice mage folded his hands so that they were supporting the weight of his head. The calm, cool atmosphere seemed out of place, but it was soothing nonetheless. Sure, he missed the cheery celestial mage, the confident redhead, and if all be damned, yes even Natsu, but he could only handle so much of them. This was the first time in a few weeks that he could ease into his blue sheets, and know that he would be able to clock in many hours of sleep. _And then tomorrow, I can go on a mission with Juvia, and we'll have tons of fun! Just like Nakama should. _

All was well, as far as Gray was concerned, and with his pleasant thoughts, he managed to drive away that little bit of anxiety that was nagging at his well-toned side. Tonight was a good night.

* * *

_Tale of Chamber 6:_

"Master," the barmaid started, "what are they getting themselves into?"

"I'm afraid I don't know child," Makarov's head covered by his palms, in a mourning fashion. "I… I just don't know."

"Why didn't you tell them about all of the assassinations?" The two people sat on their respective bar seats. The light in the Guild Hall had been dimmed, as everyone else had gone home.

"I couldn't do that to them," the old man sighed, sometimes children needed to be protected. "Some would only get too scared and panic, while those like Erza and Natsu would only make it their personal mission. I simply cannot have them bearing that weight."

The blue eyes lidded while Mirajane turned away from Makarov. "I- I'm scared master." It was only a hoarse whisper, but against the stark silence of night, it betrayed more than enough meaning.

"I know Mirajane, as am I. You're a strong girl; you're one of my children, and you will be there for them. I know you will."

"I can handle myself master, it's for Elfman I worry, for Lisanna." Mira's voice broke at the mention of her sister. "I already lost her once. Tell me that everyone will be alright… please…"

"If there is one thing I cannot guarantee, it is how many of them will come back unscathed. The essence of death is spiking recently, and I fear that nor the sheer power of Fairy tail nor my light magic can restore the balance." He laughed humorlessly, "Sometimes, even in this short period since their leaving, I find myself praying to whatever gods there may be for the safety of those brats, that the mission is quick and clean." Makarov placed his head in his hands; this entire mission was a gamble. With the Magic Council unwilling to listen after the humiliation suffered during the Tower of Heaven and Tenrou Island incidents.

The Take over mage sighed into her hands and glanced back up towards Makarov. "But for all it is worth, I understand, we cannot continue to endanger everyone by letting this dark force roam."

"Thank you…" The elder inhaled deeply, "by no means would I ever put my children in harm's way if I had another choice. I cannot say what awaits them in Worth Woodsea, or even what may be happening all around us, mere rumors gave birth to this mission. They might find nothing."

"What do we do master?" Those big blue eyes traced the curves in the wood, hoping for any sort of distraction.

"I simply don't know my dear, I simply don't know."

* * *

_Tale of Chamber 7:_

"Of course, ugh! It's been insufferable, and I don't think I brought enough clothes, isn't it awful? And now I'm suck with some girl with no fashion taste!"

Lucy took the high road and ignored the comment that was obviously about her. She was standing next to the bathroom with her ear pressed against the white wood. Evergreen was inside, presumably on the phone with a certain Take over mage, that she had vehemently denied she was dating.

"Yes, yes, I'll- DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! Fine, yes. Oh and just can't wait and see how much man I've been missing out on, what is it again 10 or 11?"

_NO! no, nope, uh-un, no, definitely not! _Lucy was desperately trying to rid herself of a most disturbing image.

"Definitely far more than average, I wouldn't expect any less."

Lucy, for the life of her couldn't tell if she was more embarrassed or merely scared by this information.

"12? Oh I was close, that measurement is around right? Mmhm, that's what I thought."

_Around! How is that even possible? This is not happening; they cannot be taking about that, right now! How would that even work I mean just- No!_

"Oh well that's only your bicep, it's natural that your fore arm would be smaller."

_Bicep? Bicep, hahaha, bicep. _And right then and there, Lucy passed out due to sheer relief. Her body made a small thump as it hit the ground.

"Ugh, I got to go, I think Blondie just passed, out." Evergreen then most discreetly whispered, "Yes, I love you too."

The Fairy mage opened the door to find the blonde sleeping in front of the hotel bathroom. After rolling her eyes for good measure, she bent down and shook Lucy.

"You bitch! You were spying on me!" _I wonder how much she heard, _Evergreen pondered as she tried in vain to conceal her blush.

These being the first words that awoke the sleeping Celestial mage, Lucy immediately took the defensive, "It's not my fault you talk so loudly."

"You were the one who was right next to the door!"

"I was just trying to get to the bathroom!" Lucy knew how weak her argument sounded, but frankly, she didn't have anything better.

"Liar!" The blonde said nothing to that. Feeling as though she had won, Ever stomped over to her bed and proceeded to take off her glasses.

"Do you miss him?" The question was soft, and almost unheard.

"Huh?" The question took Evergreen completely off guard. One moment Lucy had been yelling at her and the next asking this? One part of the brunette wanted to yell 'its none of your business', but when she gleamed the sincerity in Lucy's eyes she conceded, "Well of course I do… but if you tell Bickslow I will personally wring your neck."

The blonde allowed herself a small smile of sorts and a nod. _I wonder what it would be like to miss someone like that, to have someone miss me? _Despite the hardened, sarcastic exterior of the Fairy mage, Lucy decided that Ever really was a good person if you pushed her hard enough.

"Well I'm going to bed, and you _certainly_ need your beauty rest, so hurry up and turn off the lights," Ever said as she pulled her covers up.

Once again ignoring the comment, Lucy did as she was told and tried to go to bed. Not a few minutes into her attempted slumber, did she hear a rustling coming from the window to her left. _Oh my god! It's Zeref; we're all going to die! No- Lucy, come on, calm down. If it was Zeref he would have made a bigger entrance, and you would already be dead. _As the window was completely opened, the muted lighting revealed to _very _recognizable form of a young man.

"Natsu? What are you doing here! You can't just come into people's rooms like that!"

"But Luuuuuuuce, I couldn't sleep without you." The blonde was glad that it was dark out because she was 300% sure that her face was on fire. _It's not like I can make him go back out that window. _

"Fine, but hurry up." Lucy grumbled.

"Yay!" Natsu looked as if he had just been given a new box of matches. He eagerly jumped into the bed and snuggled up into his best friend's warmth. Here, he knew he could get a nice sleep. "Goodnight, Luce!"

"Shh! You'll wake Ever!"

Evergreen smirked, completely awake. Oh yes, there were plenty of bets to win and money to make, but all that could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: *Accidentally creates a plot* *Ignores plot created for another 5 chapters* Yes, in the midst of writing this, I actually tried to direct this story in some direction. We will be revisiting the Fairy Tail mages in another few chapters! Don't fret, next few chapters will most definitely involve a certain blonde and greenette. (If you guessed Bisca and Sting, then you're spot-on)**

**I apologize dearly for taking so long to update lately, but then again this chapter is 3300+ words so… (I know it does not make up for it so shaddup). **

**Please take the time to Review!**

**VampyreEmoHunter: **Thank you! (and our exams were just regular school exams)

**skittle3: **We all know that even dragon slayers have their soft spots…

**Staravia2.0: **Thank you very much! Laxus and Freed *faints out of sheer fluffiness*

**MacaroniWithExtraCheese: **Damn straight, I'm a tease. I'm actually the exact same way with stories (it gets kind of boring once they kiss), so I take that as a huge compliment. Thank you so much for the review!


	10. The morning after

**Warning: This chapter contains themes of a homosexual nature, language, and mild OCC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again?**

* * *

Freed awoke to the rustling of crisp sheets. The first thing he noticed was the faint aroma that tickled his nose; chestnuts, faintly burnt. _Laxus. _The Rune knight nestled into the comforting scent and curled his arms around the pillow before realizing he what he was doing.

Looking on at the sight, Laxus thought Freed resembled a very much a cat. _That explains the obsession; it's his spirit animal. _Standing over the bed in a t-shirt and boxers, a lopsided grin played its way upon the lips of the Lightning mage. He had woken only a few minutes earlier.

Once Freed's actions had completely registered in his mind, the green haired man bolted up, afraid that he was next to his Thunder god; his hands gripped the bed. _The bed. I am not supposed to be in a bed… _The flooding memories returned to Freed, he had fallen asleep on the floor, but here he was._ But that means-no. _He begun to draw himself to the only possible conclusion for why he would find himself in Laxus's bed. In his concluding, heat flooded to his cheeks and dread to his mind. _ No… I did not. Oh Mavis, I must have climbed into his bed. He's staring right at me. Oh Mavis, why did I have to do that?_

"Mornin'" Laxus mumbled before bending over to get some clothes.

"Laxus?"

"Yeah?"

Now usually Freed could keep his composure, heck he was probably the most collected person in the guild, but faced with this simple task, all of that was reduced to nothingness. "Um… I just wanted to apologize for climbing into your be-bed last night." He looked down sheepishly, expecting to be reprimanded.

"Huh?" _Climbed into my bed? _Laxus thought, "Wh-" _but I was the one who- Ohhhh, Freed must think that he moved himself into the bed-._ "Oh yeah, don't worry about it."

Gajeel, of course, had to have woken at that moment. _"_Bull shit Sparky", the Iron mage completely called his bluff and would have relayed last nights _real_ events, but he was silenced with a sharp shock to his cheek. "Hey!" Gajeel yelled, but he decided that it was best for his health to keep his mouth shut. Panther Lilly rolled his eyes from within his companion's tight grasp.

Laxus reflected, _note to self, check to make sure the Iron prick is really asleep. _By the time his gaze returned to Freed, the man was up and bustling.

"By Mavis, it's already seven thirty! Laxus, put on some proper clothing for once, I don't know the last time I have washed that t-shirt. Gajeel, get out of bed and brush your hair, _please. _Don't give me that look, or I'll do it for you, mmhm, that's what I thought. No, you cannot wear purple with that shade of brown. Have none of my teachings brushed off on you Laxus? You're looking worse than Jet!" It had most definitely appeared that Freed had returned to his nesting syndrome.

"Yes _mother,_" the two dragon slayers chorused, annoyed. Laxus knew better than to differ; Freed always got like this in the mornings.

Freed glared, "_My _children would be more obedient."

Panther Lily spoke up, "I hope you're not lopping in with those two."

In return, the Rune knight grinned, "Of course not, who would help me take care of them."

"Ya do realize that having children requires being in a relationship _with a woman,"_ Gajeel said.

"Why, naturally, but what is that supposed to imply?" Three deadpanned faces, one of which was pretty impressive coming from a cat, met the Rune knight's question.

* * *

Once the four had completed their morning rituals, they descended into the lobby. It appeared that everyone had made it downstairs in time, no one wanted to face Erza's wrath. There were two things that Freed noticed immediately; Erza and Wendy were blushing quite furiously, and Evergreen was looking as if she had just been named Miss Fairy Tail, in other words, as smug as a human being could possibly be.

"Ah! I miiiiiiiiiiiised you!" Bickslow sprinted over and jumped onto Freed, with his arms waving and tongue wiggling. The Rune knight, not having any warning, fell forward onto the person in front of him, who happened to be Laxus. All three males tumbled onto the ground; where Bickslow rolled off to the side. Freed was left chest to chest with the Lighting mage, the curtain of green hair hiding both of their faces. _I was this close to him yesterday, and yet now I feel so nervous and shaky- What is wrong with me, _the green haired man worried. _His eyes, the pools are so warm, he's just staring at me. Oh gods, I just pushed him down on the floor. _The green haired man prayed to every deity he knew that Laxus wouldn't feel the racing pounding of his heart within its prison of bone.

"Huh, I never thought that Freed would have topped." Natsu remarked.

"AND 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR FOR THAT FOLLOW UP JOKE" Bickslow was elated, though, he was a bit disappointed that he hadn't thought of it first. "But," he continued, "You have to admit that it's sooooooooo intimate when the uke tops, not to mention that Freed is completely Bishonen."

If Erza and Wendy could have possibly gotten any redder, they did. The only difference was where Wendy looked scared; Erza was secretly cheering the pair on. The few hotel occupants who had woken early stood, mouth agape, watching the scene before them unfold.

At this, the Rune knight seemed to have finally regained his senses and quickly lifted himself of the Lightning mage. _If Laxus doesn't kill me first, the embarrassment will. _"Bickslow! If you do not quit it, I will rune you in with Evergreen and Elfman for days!" The Seith mage visibly blanched at the threat, a memory of having walked in on the couple was quite too livid for comfort. Throughout the entire event, Laxus had simply scoffed and lifted himself off of the tile.

"Ahem," the Equip mage coughed, "If that is all, then we shall depart now. The journey should be three or four days north of here. I expect everyone to be at their best behavior or else. Now we will not let down the name of Fairy Tail and all of Fiore by failing our mission. Am I understood?"

"Aye sir!" came the reply.

* * *

The large group of mages and Exceeds exited L'Hotel Fleur and proceeded to trek down the dirt road until they arrived at the breach between the edge of the town and the forest. The bags upon their shoulders were heavy and laden with supplies. As the buildings grew less and less until they altogether disappeared, large fields and ponds replaced their presence. The faint scent of rain lingered amongst the wavering branches.

The redhead turned around and stared at the rest of the mages from atop her luggage cart. "Alright! Everyone, don't leave the path and stay together, we will make camp around one and six." With that, Titania turned into the trees and made her way further into the foliage. The remainder followed behind her. Beneath their feet, the path was still quite large and rough; the occasional branch lay strewn across it. What was once a large group had broken into their individual teams, and the Raijinshuu found themselves at the rear of the pack. The Rune knight idly walked forth, gazing vaguely at the canopy of leaves above his head. Sunlight shined through the transparent vegetation and cast a green glow upon the worn path. He had always loved the color green; it was natural; it was pure.

Not ten minutes into their march, Freed heard the tell tale yell of, "Natsu! Those might be poisonous!" The Celestial mage was yanking a mass of berries out of her friend's hand. The pinkette, in return, whined while letting her take his precious food.

"So what do you think we're going up against?" the question had come from Freed. A cool breeze sent his hair fluttering behind him. Ever met his gaze wearily, Bickslow and Laxus were silent, which was certainly saying something.

"I don't know," The she-fairy started, "and frankly, I don't care, I just want to go home." She watched her feet march forward step by step. "This bag is already making my shoulders hurt and for all I know, permanently ruining my posture!"

"Here lemme take one," Laxus said as he reached and grabbed a sizeable bundle. Ever thanked him with a nod of her head. Answering the Rune knight's question he said, "Whoever they are, we can take'em. Even if Gramps is in it for the money, they must be doing some shit."

Bickslow grinned, "Who knows? It could be the antichrist rising-"

Laxus looked a mixture of annoyed and amused; with Bickslow, that expression was very common. "It's more likely that Droy would get laid-"

The green haired man turned to face the blonde, "Hey! You already used that one at the hotel." He pointed an accusatory finger.

Hearing this, the Seith mage sighed. "Ah… Comic fallacy, I am seriously disappointed in you young grasshopper tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Doesn't mean it's not true," The Lightning mage grumbled.

"Actually," Three pairs of eyes whipped to face Evergreen, "it's actually less likely…"

"No."

"Uh-un."

"What makes you think that?" All three men eyed her with doubt.

"Women's intuition," Evergreen replied while pushing her glasses up.

"I call bullshit." The blue haired man said skeptically. "Bullshit, bullshit," The dolls chanted. Laxus and Freed made no other motion than to stare at her with their eyebrows raised, waiting on an answer.

"Uh fine. You guys are no fun, let's just say that I walked in on a very _interesting _spectacle." The brunette scowled at some unknown memory.

"Oh poor baby," Bickslow shuddered at the mental image of Droy and some girl. _Some girl. _"Who?"

Freed ran through the possible list of candidates before finally settling on the most likely. "Oh Mavis, _please, _do not tell me that he finally persuaded Levy."

"Nah, girl would be crushed." Laxus repositioned the bag of food on his right shoulder.

"No," Evergreen confirmed, "Gajeel would totally kick his ass."

"Oh he's so dreamily protective!" Floating hearts appeared next to the man with the helmet.

"Laki?" The blonde guessed.

"Nope."

"Mickey?"

"No."

"Cana?"

"No, even she wouldn't get _that _drunk"

On and on the three men went, guessing and eventually exhausting the supply of women registered in Fairy Tail before moving on to such guilds as Mermaid Heel. The group had been walking for a good hour.

Freed sighed, defeated. "Okay, I give up." The Fairy mage smirked. In Bickslow's head, the gears were turning like a mad man, which he basically was.

"OHMYGOD," Bickslow screamed, "YOU SLEPT WITH DROY, HOLY SHIT YOU SLEPT WITH DROY." The Rune knight looked as if he wanted to faint on spot, the Lightning mage looked as though he was about to retch.

"NO! YOU BASTARD, OF COURSE I DIDN'T." The brunette would have walked over and strangled the Seith mage had the baggage not been so damn heavy.

"I won't beliiiiieeeeeeeve you until you tell me who." Bickslow taunted.

"Fine." All three heads leaned in to hear the crucial information. Evergreen took a deep breath and looked each one of them in the eye before saying, "…Jet."

This time Laxus _did _retch and ran off to the bushes while Freed's eyes widened until they were almost popping out of his face.

"Ah! Forbidden love," The Seith mage cried, "They were only disguising their love for each other by talking about how much they were enamored with Levy."

And with that, the four mages somehow managed to trudge on, chatting of less important matters while their backs, calves, stomachs, and feet ached from the never-ending dirt road.

* * *

**Some more hints of Fraxus for you! I will try to update next weekend if I can. Thank you to those who take the time to review. To those who don't, it would be nice to have feedback (positive/negative) every now and then!**

**-Tscarlet**


End file.
